I Am Not Who Think I Am
by Arcatamous
Summary: Living in the "Outside" world for over 6 years, Shadow Beast move from city to city, trying to survive. As a skilled fighter, Shadow Beast, a new young hero of Metropolis, rise from the shadows and has caught the attention of the Justice League. With all that is going on with CADMUS, strange events start to appear and Shadow Beast is the key to it all.
1. Scroll I

Metropolis great hero, Superman, is raging in an intense battle with the world wide known "Clown Prince of Gotham", the Joker. The clown has held many hostages in the docks. Superman, with the help of Joker's classic arch enemy, the Dark Knight of Gotham, fights off the clown's goons. As they fight, the Kryptonian asks, "Why is Joker here?"

The Dark Knight answers, "From what my intel told me, Luthor."

"But he is dead!" Superman exclaims.

"That is what we all thought," Batman remarks, "But he is alive. Where do you think Joker got those advance weapons?"

"CADMUS of course!" the Man of Steel realizes, "But wait-what does that have to do with Luthor?"

"My guess is that Luthor is now in charge of CADMUS," the Dark Knight explains as he strikes down another criminal.

The Joker laughs maniacally. "Well too little too late!" He pulls out a kryptonite-filled gun from his jacket's pocket. It is a new designed weapon that can bring down the hero of Metropolis City. Aiming for Superman, the Joker smiles cruelly. A loud bang rings throughout the warehouse. The Kryptonites launch out of the gun and heads straight for Superman's heart. However the green shards never hit him, but it reverts back into the gun which the clown criminal is holding. Crackling, electricity surges throughout the weapon and then explodes just as the Joker falls onto the ground. The Dark Knight and the Man of Steel glance up to where Joker is sitting up and see a moving shadow above him. Standing on top of the warehouse's roof was a figure in cape while wearing a black mask. The two heroes did not know who the person is or where he/she comes from. The figure jumps down from the roof and stands in front of Joker.

Joker spats still smiling like the maniac he is, "Well, well, a new wannabe. Want me to put a smile on that face of yours?"

After a few minutes of silence, the Joker begins to scream in pain and agony. He lies on the floor, huddling into a small ball, crying and shouting.

 _What in the world happen,_ both Superman and Batman think, astonish to see the clown in fear.

Suddenly, the clown yells out, "Stop! Free the hostages! Free them!"

Joker's goon stand still, looking at the Joker in confusion.

Joker then snaps at them. "I said free the hostages! Now!"

The goons then stumble to free the prisoners. Listening on the pair, Superman secretly spies on them as Joker babbles out .

The Man of Steel hears Joker begs on his knees; his hand trembling. "I beg of you, make it stop! Please make it stop!"

Following that plea, the figure voices, "Heath my warning because this is your last." Superman notices the voice is neither high nor low, and it is soft. He then conclude that the voice belongs to a female. After, the police arrives and take Joker and his goons away. Some medics rush to the hostages and check on them. Batman and Superman stay behind. They return to the warehouse to search for the figure, but she disappear.

Superman then question his companion. "Who do you think that was?"

The Dark Knight says nothing and leave into the shadows.

The Man of Steel sighs, "So much for starting a conversation."

 **-1 month later-**

" **After helping with the capture of the Joker , the black figure, who appeared out of thin air a few weeks ago, has been patrolling the streets of Metropolis City and bringing down minor criminals. The masked warrior becomes known as Shadow Beast, another heroine of Metropolis City. We question the Justice League about this new heroine, but we haven't been able to get any comment on the subject. However, a unanimous comment is sent to Shadow Beast, wherever you may be, 'Thank you'.** " a reporter states with a relief smile on her face.

On the overboard screen in the Watch Tower's meeting room, the news on the TV is shown over as the seven founding members of the Justice League are having a heated discussion about the new... _Shadow Beast_.

"What do you all think?" Superman questions.

Green Lantern speaks up, "I believe that she is qualify to be apart of the Justice League, but not yet."

"Why not?" questions the Flash.

The galactic guardian replies, "We don't know anything about this _Shadow Beast_ , do we?"

All heads turn to Batman. The Bat himself is agitated for not being able to have any information on the said heroine.

"No," Batman grimly states.

John then focuses his attention back on the Flash. "There you go; we are not sure if this female is on our side or not"-

"I can assure you John," Superman interjects, his hand unconsciously places over his heart. "She is our ally."

Flash smugly grins, crossing his arms over his chest. "There you go."

"She doesn't seem to be dangerous to me," Wonder Woman comments thoughtfully. "She hasn't break any rule so why not?"

Hawk Woman nods her head. "I agree. We can use some more females up here."

The males then stare at the Thanagarian with a raise eyebrow.

"What?" questions Hawk Woman, her voice lacing with a challenging tone.

"So everyone agree then," the Kryptonian of the group questions and the six members nod.

Then Batman adds, "Green Arrow will join us tonight to meet Shadow Beast."

"Why," the fastest man on earth asks. "I mean I don't have anything against GA, but it's not like we are her enemy or something. Besides, who wouldn't want to join the Justice League?"

"There is still a small chance that this person might refuse our offer," the Dark Knight continues. "Besides, what if she becomes our enemy. We will be at a large disadvantage. This Shadow Beast is very talented."

Flash jokes, "Jeez Bat, I have never heard you compliment someone like that. What happen, did this new hero catches your eyes?"

Superman shivers as Batman glares at the fastest man alive, "Not quite. She….has a unique ability to…..uh"-

"The girl has some kind of telepathic power that is strong and dangerous enough to make the Joker beg for mercy," the Dark Knight interrupts.

Silence quickly envelops the meeting room as the heroes dawn a surprise face.

Flash then quietly whistles, "Woah."

Wonder Woman then questions, changing the subject, "How will we find her?"

Superman informs sheepishly, cracking a joke while he's at it, "Shadow Beast 'dwells' in Metropolis. We will lure her out there."


	2. Scroll II

**-That Night-**

In Metropolis City, the police is dragging away a struggling cuffed man. Hiding in the eerie shadow, the masked warrior jumps onto a rooftops and continues her patrol in the reflected shadows of the bright city. After a while, the young heroine sees a woman being corner by a large man. The man, wearing a large trench coat, pins the woman's wrist above her head. Quickly landing behind the man, Shadow Beast dashes forward to knock him unconscious when the woman being cornered pushes Shadow Beast off the man. The heroine then back away, surprise yet is still ready to fight. Gazing cautiously at the man and woman, Shadow Beast then realize that the two people are actually Wonder Woman and the Martian Manhunter.

"Good evening," a familiar voice of Superman greets.

Trying to escape the group of well-known superheroes, Shadow Beast jumps onto the roof, but is quickly block by the Flash himself.

Superman gently states, trying to calm the frantic heroine, "You don't need to be afraid of us. We won't hurt you."

Shadow Beast quickly turns around to find the Justice League standing in front of her. Shadow Beast takes a step back as the group moves towards her.

Flash says, putting his hand up in defense. "We are just here to talk."

The figure stays quiet as Batman continues, "We want you to join the Justice League."

Flash flatly remarks, "That was kind of forceful."

"We were wondering if you would like to join the Justice League," Superman rephrases.

Shadow Beast just shakes her head and is ready to leave when the Flash holds her back; placing a hand on her shoulder. Unluckily, the speedster has made a terrible mistake. When Shadow Beast turns to face him, Flash's face pales dangerously while he stare into what seems to be Shadow Beast's eyes. As the Flash is consume in the horror, the other league members try to reach him by screaming and shaking him. When Shadow Beast realizes what she has done, she slowly places a hand on Flash's forehead and after a few seconds, he snaps back to reality. The red streak stumbles back and lands on his bottom.

Hawk Woman quickly moves forward to help her fellow teammate up. "Flash!"

The said hero grips the Thanagarians arm tightly while still trembling.

"That was ho-horrible," the Flash stutters.

"What did you see," Hawk-woman questions, worrying for her friend.

Shadow Beast then speaks, "I apologize for showing you such horror, but never _ever_ grab me like that again."

The voice indeed belongs to a female. The heroine's voice is muffled, and has a hint of a Japanese accent. The Bat sucks in this new information as he stares at the mysterious figure.

"I must reject your offer Superman," she states. "I am too dangerous to work with you. I do not want to harm innocent civilians."

"You won't young one," Martian Manhunter assures. "What you have done for the city has been a great example of a hero. We all agreed for you to join us."

The female stands in silence until she replies, "Even so I am still dangerous to everyone. The power in me has to be sealed away. I have been exiled to this world because of my power and those that are seal in me."

"What is sealed in you?" Green Lantern asks. "Who exile you?"

Shadow Beast is about to speak when she suddenly falls to her knees with her hand over her mouth. The League tries to help but the girl holds her other hand up, stopping them.

After a few short coughs, Shadow Beast stands and bows, "I apologize; I have to make my leave."

With that, the female disappears into the night. The League sighs in relief; glad that nothing happened except the incident with Flash. Suddenly, they gasp at what they see in front of them. A pool of red crimson blood lies where Shadow Beast had kneel down.

"Hera," the Amazon gasps.


	3. Scroll III

"Team," Batman calls. "Recon mission; suspicious events, whom the league suspects to be of CADMUS, is occurring at Big Bear Mountain. Check on the abandoned warehouse. The locals report in that they see smokes rising from it. Report if you see anything. Do not engage unless needed to."

Kaldur'ahm, also known as Kaldur or Aqualad, speaks, "Will do Batman."

The team sets out for Big Bears. As they prepare to take off, Kid Flash snakes his arms around Miss Martian, flirting with the female alien; "So...you know I can show you how to have fun in the snow after the mission."

"Tch. Stop flirting Baywatch," scoffs Artemis, Green Arrow's other protege. "We are on a mission. I still wonder why you are even on this team."

The two soon-to-be couple bickers back and forth as the rest of their teammates ignore them. When the Young Justice got there, the moon rises high in the sky. The leafless trees shiver in the cold atmosphere of the mountain. As they spy on the warehouse, the team found armed soldiers shipping something into large trucks that are clearly disguised as delivery trucks. The soldiers are clearly not of the Navy or the governments, so it only comes to one conclusion, and that is that these people of from CADMUS. A helicopter then appear from above and lands in front of the warehouse. A tall shadow steps out of the helicopter and is greeted right away by another dark figure.

Robin hisses, "CADMUS is behind this for sure. What are they up to now? Another clone?"

"No. a peculiar new experiment on a new race of animal we found," a voice whispers from behind.

"Geez, how did you know that; and what do you mean by 'we'?" the Boy Wonder asks, turning around.

As soon as the Boy Wonder turns around, a hard object slams against his face. Before Robin black out, he sees a man in a hockey mask.

 _Sportmaster_

"Robin, wake up," a voice calls to the unconscious Wonder Boy.

As Robin begins to wake up, he sees Sport Master and some scientists from CADMUS standing in front of him and the team. Analyzing the area, the bird finds his team and himself tie up to a large post inside the so called abandoned warehouse. Large machines are place all around with scientists running around and working. Robin tries to break free, but then turns his glare back at Sportmaster. The said villain is a tall and lean man; with neatly combed blond hair. The man don a grey mask and a dark blue and black sleeveless suit with grey shoulder-length armors covering his left arm.

"Well, well, well," Sport Master smirks. "what do we have here?"

 _Shit_ , Robin curses internally.

"What are we going to do with them?" one of the scientists asks.

Sport Master turns to them. "Begin the experiment. They are going to be next anyway."

Pulling out four large cages with four gigantic toads sitting inside of each, abnormal amphibians are presented before the group. The toads are truly amazing. All four of them towers over the group and and the dead trees. One of the toads is a rusty red in skin with markings of a brighter red around its body. The beast has bright yellow eyes with a long scar running down one of its eyelid. The large toad wear a dark blue vest with a kanji character on the back, and it has a tape wrapping around its belly. The toad on its left is a large magenta toad with black markings on its black horns of sort sit on the toad's head. This magenta toad, however, wears a black kimono with a white sash. The toad on the red's right is an aquamarine color with a darker shade of turquoise on its back. Its eyes are colored with grey circles. This toad has an orange sash around its lower body. Far from the three toads is another large the cage, it holds a dark orange toad with black markings. The Beast wears a black sleeveless haori of shorts while around its neck is a giant dull yellow bead. At the lower half of its body, the toad is wrap in white tape wrapping. The said toad is thrashing around in anger. It gives out a loud cry as the cage surge with electricity. The said toad then slumps to the metal floor with smoke rising from its electrocuted body. Behind the cages and leaning against the walls of the abandoned warehouse seems to be large weapons. There is two large katanas, a tanto, a dosu blade, and a sasumata. Also leaning against the wall is a sakazuki-like shield.

M'gann telepathically questions, " _What in the world are those?_ "

" _I don't know,_ " Aqualad replies. " _But we need to stop them. Those creatures-whatever they might be-is still a living thing and they aren't meant to be experiment on."_

Suddenly, something explodes. Soldiers begin to run to the front of the warehouse to stop take down the intruder. The warehouse suddenly catches on fire. The heats become unbearable, especially for M'gann and Kaldur.

"What do we do now?!" the scientists start to panick.

Sport Master yells out orders. "Evacuate the areas. We can leave these lab rats to rot in hell; just like the Justice brats."

They all run out, leaving the team and the toads behind. The Young Justice, trying to break free, doesn't notice a shadow appearing behind their leader, Aqualad.

"Stay calm," the voice whispers in his ears.

Kaldur nods. The team then notice their leader talking to the shadow and then listen to her carefully, even though they don't trust the figure as much.

"I will get you and your team out of here," the female says. "When I get these locks open, run."

The team nods. As soon as the locks come off, the group of teens dash out of the warehouse. Kaldur is the last one out when the warehouse collapses. He then remember that he sees the warrior running towards the cages holding the toads. Aqualad prepares to run back into the blazing metal fortress to rescue the heroine, but Wally pulls him back to the group.

"What were you thinking," Robin screams. "You could have gotten killed!"

"The girl is still in there," Kaldur exclaims. "We have to get back in there!"

"No we can't!" Robin shouts. "We will get killed if we do. I'm sorry Kaldur. The girl can't be saved. We are too late."

Out of nowhere, they hear four large thuds. The team runs towards the sound and found themselves in a large clearing in the woods. There, in the middle of the clearing, stands the four toads; all have their weapons with them. Standing in front of the creatures is the said heroine.

"But how," Artemis asks as the team move towards the creatures. However, they didn't get far until the female shadow appears with her back facing them. Out of instinct, the group hides within the bushes at the edge of the clearing.

"Gamabunta-sama, Gamaken-sama, Gamahiro-sama, Gamakichi-sama," the warrior bows. "mina-san daijobu desu?"(Lord Gamabunta, Lord Gamaken, Lord Gamahiro, Lord Gamakichi, are you alright?)

"Wareware wa mondai arimasen," the magenta toad speaks. "Arigato."(We are fine, thank you.)

The teenagers are all clearly confuse except for the youngest hero. Robin understand what the mysterious figure is saying.

The red toad states, "Anata wa koko de nani o shite iru? Anata wa, mune ni aru to sotei sa rete imasu."(What are you doing here? Are you not supposed to be in the village?)

The girl bows her head lower and returns, "Watashi wa mura kara tsuihou saremashita."(I have been banished from the village.)

"Naze," the dark orange toad standing on the left of the first magenta one asks. (Why?)

"Watashi wa iru...sorera mirai e no kyoi to shite mi rarete imasu, Gamakichi-sama," she returns. (I am seen as a threat to the village because of...them, Lord Gamakichi.)

The light turquoise toad on the right of the red one in the middle speaks, "Naze karera anata o sono tsuihou sa rete imasu ka? Jibun Ishin-no azen o mamoru tame ni? (Is that why they banished you from the village? To keep themselves safe?)

Gamakichi, the orange toad, roars, "Kono yona okubyoumono!"(Such cowards!)

The one in the middle, Gamabunta, questions, "Kore wa kore de nani o iu n?"(What does he say in this?)

The girl answers, "Hokage-sama, kare wa sore ni koi shita."(Lord Hokage, he agreed to it.)

"Nani!" all four toads shout. (What!)

The girl continues, "Gamabunta-sama, Gamaken-sama, Gamahiro-sama, Gamakichi-sama kore wa kore tsuite hanashi o suru ni saitemina basho de arimasu. Watashi wa doko ka o shisha shite iru?"(Lord Gamabunta, Lord Gamaken, Lord Gamahiro, Lord Gamakichi,this is not a perfect place to talk about this. May I suggest somewhere else?)

Gamabunta agrees, "Anata wa soko ni pointo o motte iru. Karera wa mura ni tsuite shitte ireba, korera no gaikoku hito wa mondai ga aru kanousei ga arimasu."(You do have a point there. These foreigner may be a problem if they know about the village.)

The girl looks up as she repeats, "Gaikoku hito?"(Foreigner?)

The chief toad points towards the group as young heroes freeze. The girl spins around and sees the group. The hood covers her face in the darkness, like her outfit.

She then quickly spins around and gestures, "Hikigaeru no masuta wa, watashitachi wa sugu ni naku shite iru!"(Toad masters, we must leave immediately!)

The toads nod and Gamabunta states, "watashitachiha-mura, eiju ni modorimasu."(Let us return to the village, Shadow Beast.)

"Hai!" the girl bows.(Yes!) The warrior then performs some signs with her hands and then yells out, "terepoteshon no jutsu!"(Teleportation jutsu!)

With a puff of smoke, the five disappear. The team runs to where the toads and girl use to stand and search for clues. Kaldur is the only one who is in deep thought as he look at the bright full moon.

 _Who are you_ , he thinks.


	4. Scroll IV

Shadow Beast continues her patrol over the city she calls her home when the League appears in front of her again.

All is silent until Superman awkwardly speaks up, "Um thank you for helping out our Young Justice team. If you weren't there, then they might have died."

"I will not leave those who needs my help behind," Shadow Beast states. "That is my nindo way and I never go back on it."

"The team reports about you talking to giant toads that were present at that time," Batman says. "What are they?"

The Man of Steel whispers, "Um Batman, I don't think you should talk about that right now."

Ignoring the Man of Steel, Batman presses on. "What are those toads doing in CADMUS's hands? Where did they come from? What is this village you talk about? Why are you banish?"

Shadow Beast stays quiet for a while and then sighs. "I was afraid of this."

"Answer," the Dark Knight demands.

She then responds, "I'm not allowed to reveal any information to you. Please do not push on things that you do not need to know."

Superman and the league got into their stances as he states, "I'm sorry Shadow Beast, but if you won't tell us, then we have no choice but to force you to."

"Try your best," Shadow Beast says.

The league dashes straight for her, but she disappear. Shadow Beast then appears behind Superman and kicks him hard. He then goes flying towards Flash. They both fall down. The Justice League continues to charge at Shadow Beast. Green Lantern creates a large bubble surrounding the dark hero, but Shadow Beast quickly breaks it with a glowing knife. Flash, using his super speed, runs straight for the girl, but is trips by the mysterious female. J'onn then tries to enter her mind, but is only push out by some kind of force inside the girl, landing him hard on the cold floor.

"Are you alright J'onn?" Wonder Woman questions the Martian while helping him up.

Manhunter answers, "Yes. I am alright. However this girl…she pushes me out of her mind. No-it wasn't her. It was something else that pushes me out of her mind. Something is in there. Everyone, be careful. This girl isn't normal."

"Ya think?" Flash yells, voice dripping with sarcasm.

The battle rages on with the League in offence and the girl on defence. Rising into the air, Shadow Beast crosses her arms in front of her face as Superman punches her. The female goes flying towards a wall. Slamming into the wall, Shadow Beast then falls to her knees. As quickly as the girl is on the ground, Shadow Beast quickly rolls away just as a mace comes down on the ground.

"Why aren't you fighting back?" growls Hawk Woman.

"Because I do not want to fight you," Shadow Beast interrupts. "I do not fight. I do not attack. I do not kill...unless I have to."

Suddenly, batarangs comes at her and Shadow Beast does some hand signs and yells out, "Katon! Goukakyuu no jutsu!"(Katon! Fire style Fireball Jutsu!)

Out of nowhere, fireballs come out of the mouth of Shadow Beast's mask and melt off the batarangs.

Everyone is shock, even Batman! Silence fills the air.

"I don't want to fight you," Shadow Beast states plainly.

Batman grumbles, "Then tell us what we need to know."

"I cannot tell you," The female warrior shakes her head.

Batman stands firmly and says, "Then you give us no choice."

An arrow shoots from behind Shadow Beast and sleeping gas explodes from it. Shadow Beast got trap in the gas. Trying to stay awake, Shadow Beast takes out a kunai and stabs herself in the arm. The Justice League is clearly astonish of how far the young female will go to keep her secrets. Pulling the bloody weapon out of her arm, Shadow Beast stands and watch the heroes and heroines carefully and cautiously. Unfortunately, Shadow Beast didn't last long until she falls to her knees; her weapon falling next to her. Before being able to hit the ground, Shadow Beast is catch by Flash.

"What do we do now?" Green Arrow then questions as he swings down from another roof.

Superman sighs while rubbing his aching sides, "We bring her back to the Watchtower, get bandage up, and then wait for her to wake up."

 **-Watchtower-**

Everyone is standing around the bed in the medical bay where Shadow Beast lie. The young girl's mask is taken off along with all her weapons and cloak in order to treat her bleeding arm.

"Man she is light as a feather," mutters the fastest man alive.

John comes in with a clipboard, informing the League; "The girl has a high rate of malnutrition. Ninety percents of her body is covered in scars, bruises, and 2nd degree burn."

"By Hera," Wonder Woman cries worriedly. "What happen to this child?"

"Probably abusive parents or so," Oliver, also known as Green Arrow, replies with his arms cross over his chest.

"So," Shaera then asks, "What are we going to do when she wakes up?"

J'onn then volunteers, "I will talk to the girl. I may not know much about human physically, but emotionally I can help her. This child seems to have been through alot in her life, and at such a young age."

Batman just stares at the mask less girl. Pale peachy skin, pink soft lips, ink black hair, large scar marks on her face and on the rest of her body which show that she have been hurt before. Suddenly, Shadow Beast's eyes begin to open. Once her eyes meet those of Superman's, Shadow Beast jumps into a crouching position and reaches for her weapons, but found none. That makes the girl growls at the group of heroes.

Before Shadow Beast can say anything, Batman speaks up, "You are Vanessa Light. A thirteen years old girl living alone in an apartment near the Daily Planet. Your parents died when you were seven so you lived with your aunt and uncle. After graduating from Stanford at the age of ten with two master degrees in human physiology, you moved out and is now working as a school therapist and a waitress at Full Moon Cafe. Isn't that right?"

She then states, "Vanessa Light died two years ago, Mr. Bruce Wayne. I thought you knew that."

This shocks everyone, especially Batman.

The Dark Knight growls, "How did you"-

"We ninjas have our own ways to gather informations we want and need," she replies. Shadow Beast then got off the bed and makes her way over to her equipments and place them back to their original place. After, the warrior walks towards the door.

There is a long silence within the room as they watch Shadow Beast leave when Manhunter speaks up, "Will you not share with us your stories."

Everyone then stare at J'onn except for Shadow Beast. Stopping in front of the door, Shadow stands in silence. She is too busy talking to them that she doesn't detect J'onn in her mind. Though Shadow Beast knows that he can only sees what she has done for the past six years living in the "outside world" because she has lock every memory of her past deep inside her heart.

"It is none of your business, Mr. J'onzz," Shadow Beast finally says; her voice sound a little desperate. "Please stay out of my life."

"We want to help you," Barry, a.k.a. the Flash, insists.

Shadow Beast then asks, "How can I trust you?"

"Well, how can you not trust us?" Flash counters.

Shadow Beast then turns around and lists off, "You kidnap me and read my memories. In addition, you took off my mask and invade my privacy."

"Why do you wear a mask then?" Batman questions.

"Then why do you?" she counters.

Batman is speechless. Shadow Beast glances around the room. "You all have something you want to protect. Isn't that why you wear a mask? So do I. Therefore when you took off my mask, you have endanger my purpose and my goal in life. By the way, I wear a mask because where I come from, my identity decides if I die or survive."

Superman then inquires, "We can help you protect i"-

"You can't help me protect my goal," the thirteen years old interrupts. "You are all struggling to protect it right now. You can do nothing for me."

"Please," pleads the Man of Steel. "Even though you believe that we can't help you, just give us a chance."

Shadow Beast sighs after a deep silence, taking off her mask and showing them her face again, "Alright, I'll tell you a story."

"Maybe we should not talk in here," Green Lantern suggests, "Let's talk in the meeting room."

 **-Meeting Room-**

Shadow Beast stands in front of the table as the 7 members sit in their chairs and Green Arrow leaning on a wall. She then begins, "Many years ago, a baby girl was born. She was born in a hidden village where the modern society doesn't know of its existence. Unfortunately for the young girl, she was born right after the Fourth Ninja War. The war gave birth to three new tail beasts that the baby girl had to bear in her body; a blue wolf, a gold dragon, and a red phoenix. Because of these creatures, enemies from other nations came and murdered the girl's family. She was left on a doorsteps of a high ranked clan. No one knows how, but the baby was at their doorsteps, crying. The family took her in, but when the family learns of the beasts that were sealed inside of the girl, the family was going to kill her, but the village's leader protested. The village's leader told the family to take care of the girl, but behind his back, the family tortured, abused and raped the girl physically, emotionally, and mentally. They would chain her to a wall and they would do unthinkable things to the girl. One word was carved continuously on the girl's back for many years: **Demon**. A few years after, the girl went to school, hoping that she can make friends, to only be despised by students and teachers there. Even with twelve teachers nurturing her and helping her, the girl could never be happy. The smile and laughter the girl gave were all fake. Every day when the little girl comes home, she was beaten until she couldn't even move, and the family threaten that they will kill the one she loved if she told anybody about the scars and bruises they gave her. As the years passed, the family continued to carve that word on the girl's body. The girl stayed quiet. She was hated by everyone in the family, except for one. There was only one person in the family that cared for the girl. It was a boy. The boy was the heir to the family. The boy would sneak foods for the girl and help her whenever he could. During her school years, she made no her years living-no-surviving the hell hole she was living in, she was able to meet others like her teachers. They also cared for her, but they are from a different village. As the years gone by, the girl's life was still the same until she was blamed for a crime she didn't do. No one believe the girl. Her teachers believe her, but they have no evidence that she didn't commit the crime. The leader had no other choice but to banished her from the village. The family was happy that the demon was gone, but they were not satisfied. They sent mercenaries out for the little girl who was only seven years old. The corrupted family wanted to display the girl's head on their shelf. They wanted the girl dead. She hid from cities to cities in the strange outside world, running for the rest of her life. Then when the girl was 10, she thought of all the bad things she thought she did and locked them away, along with her memories. She then became a super-hero to pay up for the things she did. The little baby girl that suffered thirteen years of her life was named Vanessa Light, but her real name was Oni-ju; meaning 'Demon Beast'."

Shadow Beast blinks away the tears in her eyes as she takes a look at the league. To her surprise, The Flash, Wonder Woman, and Hawk Woman are crying. Superman, Batman, Manhunter, Green Lantern, and Green Arrow are shock and on the verge of crying.

"I have told you my story," Oni-ju calmly states, "Now I will excuse myself."

"Wait," the league members calls.

Superman says, "We still want you to join the team."


	5. Scroll V

Shadow Beast continues her patrol over the city she calls her home when the League appears in front of her again.

All is silent until Superman awkwardly speaks up, "Um thank you for helping out our Young Justice team. If you weren't there, then they might have died."

"I will not leave those who needs my help behind," Shadow Beast states. "That is my nindo way and I never go back on it."

"The team reports about you talking to giant toads that were present at that time," Batman says. "What are they?"

The Man of Steel whispers, "Um Batman, I don't think you should talk about that right now."

Ignoring the Man of Steel, Batman presses on. "What are those toads doing in CADMUS's hands? Where did they come from? What is this village you talk about? Why are you banish?"

Shadow Beast stays quiet for a while and then sighs. "I was afraid of this."

"Answer," the Dark Knight demands.

She then responds, "I'm not allowed to reveal any information to you. Please do not push on things that you do not need to know."

Superman and the league got into their stances as he states, "I'm sorry Shadow Beast, but if you won't tell us, then we have no choice but to force you to."

"Try your best," Shadow Beast says.

The league dashes straight for her, but she disappear. Shadow Beast then appears behind Superman and kicks him hard. He then goes flying towards Flash. They both fall down. The Justice League continues to charge at Shadow Beast. Green Lantern creates a large bubble surrounding the dark hero, but Shadow Beast quickly breaks it with a glowing knife. Flash, using his super speed, runs straight for the girl, but is trips by the mysterious female. J'onn then tries to enter her mind, but is only push out by some kind of force inside the girl, landing him hard on the cold floor.

"Are you alright J'onn?" Wonder Woman questions the Martian while helping him up.

Manhunter answers, "Yes. I am alright. However this girl…she pushes me out of her mind. No-it wasn't her. It was something else that pushes me out of her mind. Something is in there. Everyone, be careful. This girl isn't normal."

"Ya think?" Flash yells, voice dripping with sarcasm.

The battle rages on with the League in offence and the girl on defence. Rising into the air, Shadow Beast crosses her arms in front of her face as Superman punches her. The female goes flying towards a wall. Slamming into the wall, Shadow Beast then falls to her knees. As quickly as the girl is on the ground, Shadow Beast quickly rolls away just as a mace comes down on the ground.

"Why aren't you fighting back?" growls Hawk Woman.

"Because I do not want to fight you," Shadow Beast interrupts. "I do not fight. I do not attack. I do not kill...unless I have to."

Suddenly, batarangs comes at her and Shadow Beast does some hand signs and yells out, "Katon! Goukakyuu no jutsu!"(Katon! Fire style Fireball Jutsu!)

Out of nowhere, fireballs come out of the mouth of Shadow Beast's mask and melt off the batarangs.

Everyone is shock, even Batman! Silence fills the air.

"I don't want to fight you," Shadow Beast states plainly.

Batman grumbles, "Then tell us what we need to know."

"I cannot tell you," The female warrior shakes her head.

Batman stands firmly and says, "Then you give us no choice."

An arrow shoots from behind Shadow Beast and sleeping gas explodes from it. Shadow Beast got trap in the gas. Trying to stay awake, Shadow Beast takes out a kunai and stabs herself in the arm. The Justice League is clearly astonish of how far the young female will go to keep her secrets. Pulling the bloody weapon out of her arm, Shadow Beast stands and watch the heroes and heroines carefully and cautiously. Unfortunately, Shadow Beast didn't last long until she falls to her knees; her weapon falling next to her. Before being able to hit the ground, Shadow Beast is catch by Flash.

"What do we do now?" Green Arrow then questions as he swings down from another roof.

Superman sighs while rubbing his aching sides, "We bring her back to the Watchtower, get bandage up, and then wait for her to wake up."

 **-Watchtower-**

Everyone is standing around the bed in the medical bay where Shadow Beast lie. The young girl's mask is taken off along with all her weapons and cloak in order to treat her bleeding arm.

"Man she is light as a feather," mutters the fastest man alive.

John comes in with a clipboard, informing the League; "The girl has a high rate of malnutrition. Ninety percents of her body is covered in scars, bruises, and 2nd degree burn."

"By Hera," Wonder Woman cries worriedly. "What happen to this child?"

"Probably abusive parents or so," Oliver, also known as Green Arrow, replies with his arms cross over his chest.

"So," Shaera then asks, "What are we going to do when she wakes up?"

J'onn then volunteers, "I will talk to the girl. I may not know much about human physically, but emotionally I can help her. This child seems to have been through alot in her life, and at such a young age."

Batman just stares at the mask less girl. Pale peachy skin, pink soft lips, ink black hair, large scar marks on her face and on the rest of her body which show that she have been hurt before. Suddenly, Shadow Beast's eyes begin to open. Once her eyes meet those of Superman's, Shadow Beast jumps into a crouching position and reaches for her weapons, but found none. That makes the girl growls at the group of heroes.

Before Shadow Beast can say anything, Batman speaks up, "You are Vanessa Light. A thirteen years old girl living alone in an apartment near the Daily Planet. Your parents died when you were seven so you lived with your aunt and uncle. After graduating from Stanford at the age of ten with two master degrees in human physiology, you moved out and is now working as a school therapist and a waitress at Full Moon Cafe. Isn't that right?"

She then states, "Vanessa Light died two years ago, Mr. Bruce Wayne. I thought you knew that."

This shocks everyone, especially Batman.

The Dark Knight growls, "How did you"-

"We ninjas have our own ways to gather informations we want and need," she replies. Shadow Beast then got off the bed and makes her way over to her equipments and place them back to their original place. After, the warrior walks towards the door.

There is a long silence within the room as they watch Shadow Beast leave when Manhunter speaks up, "Will you not share with us your stories."

Everyone then stare at J'onn except for Shadow Beast. Stopping in front of the door, Shadow stands in silence. She is too busy talking to them that she doesn't detect J'onn in her mind. Though Shadow Beast knows that he can only sees what she has done for the past six years living in the "outside world" because she has lock every memory of her past deep inside her heart.

"It is none of your business, Mr. J'onzz," Shadow Beast finally says; her voice sound a little desperate. "Please stay out of my life."

"We want to help you," Barry, a.k.a. the Flash, insists.

Shadow Beast then asks, "How can I trust you?"

"Well, how can you not trust us?" Flash counters.

Shadow Beast then turns around and lists off, "You kidnap me and read my memories. In addition, you took off my mask and invade my privacy."

"Why do you wear a mask then?" Batman questions.

"Then why do you?" she counters.

Batman is speechless. Shadow Beast glances around the room. "You all have something you want to protect. Isn't that why you wear a mask? So do I. Therefore when you took off my mask, you have endanger my purpose and my goal in life. By the way, I wear a mask because where I come from, my identity decides if I die or survive."

Superman then inquires, "We can help you protect i"-

"You can't help me protect my goal," the thirteen years old interrupts. "You are all struggling to protect it right now. You can do nothing for me."

"Please," pleads the Man of Steel. "Even though you believe that we can't help you, just give us a chance."

Shadow Beast sighs after a deep silence, taking off her mask and showing them her face again, "Alright, I'll tell you a story."

"Maybe we should not talk in here," Green Lantern suggests, "Let's talk in the meeting room."

 **-Meeting Room-**

Shadow Beast stands in front of the table as the 7 members sit in their chairs and Green Arrow leaning on a wall. She then begins, "Many years ago, a baby girl was born. She was born in a hidden village where the modern society doesn't know of its existence. Unfortunately for the young girl, she was born right after the Fourth Ninja War. The war gave birth to three new tail beasts that the baby girl had to bear in her body; a blue wolf, a gold dragon, and a red phoenix. Because of these creatures, enemies from other nations came and murdered the girl's family. She was left on a doorsteps of a high ranked clan. No one knows how, but the baby was at their doorsteps, crying. The family took her in, but when the family learns of the beasts that were sealed inside of the girl, the family was going to kill her, but the village's leader protested. The village's leader told the family to take care of the girl, but behind his back, the family tortured, abused and raped the girl physically, emotionally, and mentally. They would chain her to a wall and they would do unthinkable things to the girl. One word was carved continuously on the girl's back for many years: **Demon**. A few years after, the girl went to school, hoping that she can make friends, to only be despised by students and teachers there. Even with twelve teachers nurturing her and helping her, the girl could never be happy. The smile and laughter the girl gave were all fake. Every day when the little girl comes home, she was beaten until she couldn't even move, and the family threaten that they will kill the one she loved if she told anybody about the scars and bruises they gave her. As the years passed, the family continued to carve that word on the girl's body. The girl stayed quiet. She was hated by everyone in the family, except for one. There was only one person in the family that cared for the girl. It was a boy. The boy was the heir to the family. The boy would sneak foods for the girl and help her whenever he could. During her school years, she made no her years living-no-surviving the hell hole she was living in, she was able to meet others like her teachers. They also cared for her, but they are from a different village. As the years gone by, the girl's life was still the same until she was blamed for a crime she didn't do. No one believe the girl. Her teachers believe her, but they have no evidence that she didn't commit the crime. The leader had no other choice but to banished her from the village. The family was happy that the demon was gone, but they were not satisfied. They sent mercenaries out for the little girl who was only seven years old. The corrupted family wanted to display the girl's head on their shelf. They wanted the girl dead. She hid from cities to cities in the strange outside world, running for the rest of her life. Then when the girl was 10, she thought of all the bad things she thought she did and locked them away, along with her memories. She then became a super-hero to pay up for the things she did. The little baby girl that suffered thirteen years of her life was named Vanessa Light, but her real name was Oni-ju; meaning 'Demon Beast'."

Shadow Beast blinks away the tears in her eyes as she takes a look at the league. To her surprise, The Flash, Wonder Woman, and Hawk Woman are crying. Superman, Batman, Manhunter, Green Lantern, and Green Arrow are shock and on the verge of crying.

"I have told you my story," Oni-ju calmly states, "Now I will excuse myself."

"Wait," the league members calls.

Superman says, "We still want you to join the team."


	6. Scroll VI

**-Dream-**

 _A man with spiky yellow hair, blue eyes, and peachy skins stands in front of Angel. The child then remembers seeing this man's face on top of the Hokage Mountains._

 _"The Fourth Hokage," she breaths._

 _The man chuckles, "No, I am not the Fourth Hokage. My grandfather was the Yondaime. My name is Boruto Uzumaki."_

 _"Boruto Uzumaki," Angel realizes. "Then you're"_

 _-"Yes," the man interrupts. "I am the Seventh Hokage's son."_

 _Angel gasps. The Seventh Hokage's son has been missing for twenty-two years already._

 _"Boruto-sama," she begins. "You must return to Konoha. Your father is really sad and he miss you very much."_

 _Boruto shakes his head. He then walk towards Angel. Pressing his forehead against Angel, Boruto gives the young girl a gentle smile. "I will return, but not at this moment. When the time comes, I will return to the Leaf Village."_

 _He then kisses Angel's forehead as he disappears._

 **-End of Dream-**

Angel abruptly wakes up. She is sweating and tears are streaming down her face. The raven head doesn't know why, but she feels like she have met Boruto before. Angel glances around and realizes that she is in a room build into the cave. The room is dark with rag walls. The plain white bed Angel was lying on is set in the far corner of the room. Next to the bed is a small table with a skinny lamp. Across from the bed is a wooden desk with a lamp as well. Next to the desk is a large cabinet. On the opposite corner of the bed is a door the leads to the bathroom. On the other side of Angel's bed is the door that leads into the living room of Mount. Justice. Angel then remember what happen last week.

 **-Flashback-**

 _"Angel Namikaze it is," Flash grinned. "Oh yeah, I was wondering."_

 _Angel look up at him._

 _J'onn then asked, interrupting Flash. "How old are you Angel?"_

 _"I am thirteen years of age," Angel replied._

 _The league, except for Batman, questioned, "You are thirteen?"_

" _Now that I think about it," Flash began. "you should join the Young Justice. I know with your level of talents and skills, you would easily ace on being an official member. However, I believe that we should stay 'low key', so you should join the Young Justice. There you can help the world while staying in hiding. Is that fine?"_

" _It's perfect," Shadow Beast smiled._

 **-Flash towards the Cave-**

 _"This is Shadow Beast," Batman introduced. "She will be a part of the team from now on. Her secret identity will remain a secret until further notice."_

 _"It is an honor to meet you all," Angel bowed. "I will be in your care. Please take care of me."_

 _Kaldur walked up to Angel and shook her hand, saying, "I am glad to you are alright. With your skills, I know we will accomplish many things."_

 _In the background, Shadow Beast heard Kid Flash murmuring, "Told you Japanese chicks are hot." Kid Flash then "flashed" over, putting an arm around Shadow Beast, introducing himself, "What's up, babe. The name is Kid Flash, a.k.a. Wally, but you can call me your date next Friday."_

 _Quickly pulling the young speedster's arm off her shoulder, Shadow Beast stated plainly, "No thank you hentai."_

 _Artemis then laughed out loud, "Give it up. No one is going to say yes, Wally. Hey there, my name is Artemis. My name goes either way. I know we will become good friends girl."_

 _Then Miss M flew towards Shadow Beast and gave her a hug, which made the ninja flinched and restraining herself from hurting the Martian._

 _Miss M then introduced herself, "Hello, welcome into the team. I am Miss Martian, and my earth name is Megan. I am really glad that I have another sister here on Earth."_

 _Zatanna then came over and welcomed Shadow Beast, "Hey welcome to the team. I'm Zatanna. Name goes either way. It is nice to have another girl on the team."_

" _Thank you for having me here," Shadow Beast said._

 _Superboy and Robin came then forward._

 _Superboy grunted, "Superboy, other name is Conner."_

 _Robin then spoke, "Anata ni mouichido mite i."(Nice to see you again.)_

 _Angel responded, "Anata doko ni."(To you as well)_

 _"Watashinonamaeha Robin desu," Robin bowed. (My name is Robin.)_

 _Shadow Beast also bowed, "Arigato, Robin-san."(Thank you, Robin)_

 **-End of Flashback-**

Shadow Beast tries to fall asleep again, but she finds it impossible. Therefore the raven haired teen got out of bed. Angel changes into her uniform and then enters the living room to find everyone is sitting at the table. Superboy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Miss M, Artemis, Zatanna, and Robin are in their civilian clothes and are eating breakfast.

"Good morning Shadow Beast," Miss M, a.k.a. Megan, smiles happily and sweetly. "Do you want some breakfast?"

Angel shakes her head. "I thank you for the offer, but I am not hungry."

Everyone stares at her weirdly.

Zatanna protests, "But you just woke up. You should be hungry."

"I am truly not hungry," assures Angel. "Thank you for caring though."

Sitting in the back, Robin carefully analyze his new teammate. The Boy Wonder ponders about the female ninja. He has never heard of her until recently. He has try to find more information about Shadow Beast, but he comes to a dead end.

`There is a long silence until Zatanna speaks up, "Oh yeah Shadow Beast, can we have a girl sleep over in your room tonight?"

Angel returns, "If that is what you desire, then be my guest."

"Hey what about us," argues Wally. "Shadow Beast is our teammate too."

Artemis counters," Sorry Baywatch, girls' night."

Wally grumbles with his arms cross over his chest. Robin then places his hand on the speedster's shoulder and whispers with a mischievous grin, "Hey, hey no worries. We can get a jump on them tonight."

 **-That Night in Shadow Beast's Room-**

"Here, have a seat," Angel says.

The girls all sit in circle after setting up their sleeping bags. Meanwhile, the boys are outside the door, listening to the girls' conversation. KF and Robin are leaning on each other while trying to listen to the girls' conversation while Aqualad and Superboy stand behind them.

"I get that you two want to listen on the girls, which is a bad thing," Aqualad says. "but why are we here?"

"It's much more fun doing it as a group," replies Robin.

Conner turns to the side, muttering, "This is such a waste of time."

Inside the room, Shadow Beast brings out a small treat she love when she first came to the outside world. Kisses, Chocolate Kisses.

 **-Outside by Angel's Door-**

" **Does anyone want a kiss,** " the boys listen through the device when Shadow Beast asks.

The girls exclaims, " **Oh! I do!** "

"What in the world are those girls talking about," Robin whispers to KF.

Wally then questions, "Are they all lesbian?"

Conner, Kaldur, and Dick stare at him like he is crazy.

"Well it sounds like it," KF shrugs.

They then continue to listen when the girls says, " **Mmmmh this is so sweet. Thank you Shadow Beast. You are the best girlfriend we ever have!** "

" **You're welcome,** " she replies.

KF then quietly screams, "So they are lesbian!"

" **Sweet lord,** " Artemis begins, " **The boys are so going to be jealous, especially Wally.** "

Suddenly, the device stops working and Robin is going to fix it when he trips over Wally who is somehow under him. Robin accidentally pulls Aqualad and Superboy along. They all fall down as in the middle of the doorway when the door opens. The girls are sitting on the floor, staring at them.

"H-Hey," they waves.

"What are you guys doing in front of my door?" questions Angel.

"W-we were," Robin begins, but….

Wally interrupts, pointing his finger at the girls, "You girls are lesbian, aren't you?"

"You think we are what!" Artemis and Zatanna shouts.

Megan tilts her head and asks, "What's a lesbian?"

Shadow Beast then asks, "You think I'm what?"

The girls begin to chase Wally with Megan following behind and leave Shadow Beast with the Boy Wonder, the Atlantean, and the clone.

"So," Robin rubs the back of his neck. "Is it true?"

"No," She answers, showing the boys the chocolates, "I gave them Chocolate Kisses. Do you guys want one?"

They all nod and got one, popping it in their mouths.

 **-Somewhere-**

"It seems that Oni-ju is doing fine," a very old yet young voice says, "Stay safe Oni-ju, dattebayo."

 **-Back to the cave-**

Everyone is sleeping in Shadow Beast room after a blasted slumber party. Artemis's head is leaning on Wally's shoulder. Megan's hand is intertwined with Connor. Zatanna's head is on Robin's chest and his arms are around her waist. Only Kaldur and Shadow Beast are still up. They cover up their teammates with some spare blankets.

Kaldur then asks, "Is it alright for them to sleep here? It is your room."

Angel shakes her head. "Let them sleep."

"So Shadow Beast," Kaldur begins, sitting down on the bed. "I want to ask you about the time we first met. Why were you hiding from us?"

The masked heroine stays quiet as she takes out another blanket from the cabinet. Realizing that the Atlantean has gone too far, he quickly remarks. "I apologize for asking such a personal question. You don't need to answer my question."

There is silence between them as the two gaze down at the sleeping pairs.

"It must be nice to have a family, hah," SB sighs.

Kaldur turns to look at Angel and wonders out loud. "What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing," Shadow Beast sighs, then changing the subject, "You must be tired. Please get some sleep and….thank you for worrying about me."

"Don't worry," Kaldur grins. "You are now a part of the family so of course we will worry."

Kaldur lies back on the bed and then Shadow Beast begins to sing. Along the song, Kaldur falls into a deep slumber. When Shadow Beast finishes, she turns to retrieve a blanket and pulls it over Aqualad. She then lies down and yawns.

"Good night Kaldur," she whispers before Shadow Beast drifts into a dream with a smile on her face.


	7. Scroll VII

_A_ ngel is sleeping soundly when she hears quiet chuckles around her.

She slowly opens her eyes as a familiar voice says. "Oh, she is waking up."

When Angel fully opens her eyes, she sees the Young Justice still sleeping and Flash and Green Arrow standing in front of her with a camera in Flash's hand.

"What are you two doing here?" she then asks.

Angel moves, but then feels something stopping her. Angel turns to her left to see Kaldur sleeping and his arms are around her waist. Angel's eyes widen behind her mask as she easily and quietly slips out of his arms. Angel then realize why Barry has a camera. Quickly reaching for the camera, Angel is stop by Barry, who throws it over to Oliver. Green Arrow starts laughing and teasingly shows Angel the picture. The picture is of her and Kaldur. Kaldur has one arm under his head while his other arm is wrap around Angel's petite waist. Angel, with her mask somehow taken off, is holding onto Kaldur's shirt as she seems to snuggle closer to the Atlantean.

 _Green Arrow and Flash must have taken it off!_ Oni-ju curses internally.

"Oliver send it to them!" Barry laughs.

Green Arrow then click a send button on the camera and the picture is sent before Angel can stop them. The two heroes are laughing when suddenly, they are slam outside Angel's room.

Shadow Beast is piss at the two heroes and stares blankly at them. "Really guys; you just have to ruin my day."

Flash then laughs, "Oh god, I wish I can see the guys' faces right now."

 **-In the Meeting Room-**

Clark, Bruce, Diana, J'onn, Shayera, and John, who is holding a cup of water and begins to drink it, sit at their spots when the computer says. " **Message from Flash.** "

Then a picture of Kaldur and Angel sleeping and holding on each other appears on the transparent screen. Wonder Woman and Hawk Woman gasp, Batman and Superman's eyes widen and their mouths open a little, Man Hunter's eyes are wide like Batman and Superman, and Green Lantern turns to his side and spits out the water he drank in…Batman's face. Batman is piss; there is no doubt about it, but he calms down while wiping his face. Under the picture is a message. It says:

 **Hey guys, check out what Oliver and I found when we try to surprise the kids at the Mount. Adorable aren't they? Wally with Artemis, Megan with Conner, Zatanna with Robin, and, my favorite of all, Kaldur and Angel. I swear this is they make the cutest couple. Well, hope you enjoy this pic. Later! :D**

 **Barry**

There was silence in the room when Diana asks, trying to hold her giggle and smile in, "My what were these children doing?"

"We'll know soon," Bruce grumbles, standing up and heading for the zeta tube.

Before he can leave, another message comes in from Barry. It is a picture. It is Flash and Green Arrow. Their masks are taken off and their faces are neatly apply with make-up. Wonder Woman, Hawk Woman, Manhunter, Superman, and Green Lantern laugh out loud. There is another message and it says:

 **Please forget everything you saw.**

 **Shadow Beast**

After the laughter dies down, one question pops up in their minds.

 _Where did she get the make-up?_ they all wonder.


	8. Scroll VIII

Sitting on top of a roof of a sand-made house, a tall male with red blood hair and a few grey strands of hair, sea foam eyes, and pale skin stare out into the open desert. The night wind freeze up in the cold atmosphere under the full moon. The man sit with one leg props up and the other laying straight out; his hand rests on his prop up knee as the wind dances gently in his blood red hair and the moonlight shines on the male's pale skin. The man's bright seafoam eyes scan the hidden village while his clothes rustle in the breeze. The male then turns his gaze to the moon, reminiscing on an old memory.

 **-Flashback-**

 _The red head man was thrashing around in the desert. His anger had exploded. He destroyed everything that came across his path. He was going to blow down a group of wild purple flower a voice reach his ears._

 _"Gaara-sensei, onegai yamete!" a high voice yelled. (Teacher Gaara, please stop it!)_

 _"Gaara" turned around to see sniffling four years old girl, eyes full of tears._

 _"Yamete Gaara-sensei, onegai," the little girl cried. (Stop it Mr. Gaara, Please.)_

 _The man slowly calmed down, realizing his actions, and walked towards the girl. He kneeled down to her height and smile gently._

 _"Watashi wa mo okoru na koto wa arimasen," he stated, hugging the girl, "so mo nakanai." (I won't get mad anymore, so don't cry anymore.)_

 _The girl wiped away her tears and nodded, "Hai."(Yes)_

 _The man then picked a small purple flower and put it in the girl's hair. The child giggled as she return the hug._

 **-End of Flashback-**

Suddenly two shadows appear and bow down behind the man.

"Gaara," the female next to him states. "The recruit told me the outsiders have declared war on the village."

"How did they know about the village," Gaara questions plainly.

The man next to him replies, "We got a traitor."

"Find that traitor," Gaara remarks. "I'll will deal with the war."

"What," the two ask.

The red haired man say, looking at the starry sky, "I will win the war myself."

 **-The Next Day-**

The Young Justice team are walking around the large Sahara Desert, looking for large tanks that were sighted a few days ago. Heat waves rise and clash against the teenagers body, making the group sweaty and tired.

"Why are we here anyway?" whines Wally. "It's really hot here."

Kaldur replies, "Our mission is to the locate the tanks. To what we know, the tanks belong to CADMUS. After what happen at Big Bear, the Justice League are more on guard. With that, we are investigating every possible activities that CADMUS conduct."

After a while, the team found the tanks in a large cave-like cover. The group then hide behind scatter rocks. Analyzing the area, the kids soon realize CADMUS is setting up a base.

"Why bring tanks here though?" Robin wonders out loud. "There isn't actually anything in the Sahara Desert that would perk CADMUS's interest."

"I agree," adds Artemis. "There is nothing in this desert that can make CADMUS bring tanks."

"What do you think Shadow Beast?" questions Wally, turning his head towards the said heroine. Everyone turns their head to their female teammates when they didn't get an answer to only find Shadow Beast missing. The teenagers glance around frantically to see Shadow Beast running towards the tanks.

"Shadow Beast wait!" exclaims Aqualad. The rest follow in the direction Shadow Beast left in. Suddenly, loud explosions and the clouds of dust stir up near the CADMUS's base. When the team reach to the area, they see one side is CADMUS tanks and the other side are people fighting and breathing...fire? Angel knows right away who they are dealing with. She also spots someone that make her gasp. The rest stare at Shadow Beast, but she already dashes towards the battlefield. Angel runs and run until she hears someone calls out, "Sabaku Hitsugi!" (Sand Coffin!)

She suddenly stops in front of a battle between a red haired man with a gourd on his back and a CADMUS soldier, being engulf in sand.

"Sabaku no sogi!" the man screams, clenching his fist from his paw form. (Desert Funeral!)

Suddenly, the sand squeezes the soldier until blood splatters out. The team behind Angel see everything. They are horrified by the scene. Megan almost faint, but she keeps her steadiness. The blood hair man turns to stare at the group. He then walks toward them and raises his hand for another attack. Shadow Beast jumps out of the way before the sand can get her. Unluckily, the sand got the team.

"Sabaku Hitsugi," the man declares lowly. (Sand Coffin)

His hands are in a paw-like shape again.

"Kazekage-sama," Shadow Beast calls. "Onegai yamete." (Lord Kazekage, please stop!)

The Kazekage doesn't ignores the cry. The Young Justice are in a bound of sand. The man is going to clench his hand when he hears familiar voice shouts to him, "Gaara-sensei, Onegai yamete!" (Teacher Gaara, please stop it!)

The memory rushes back into Gaara's mind as he stare at the person that call to him. The voice is more mature than when he heard it last. Gaara's hand releases the paw-like shape and he set his hand on his side. The team is set free. They fall to the ground, slowly regaining their strength.

"Soreha suru koto ga dekimasen deshita," He breaths. "So Darou ka?" (It couldn't be, could it?)

The Kazekage is too distracted that he didn't notice the tanks firing at him. Angel runs towards Gaara and pushes him out of the way, taking the hit. She screams out in pain as she fall down on the burning sand. Gaara runs to Shadow Beast and pulls her body up into his arms. He then remember what his old friend told him about Angel. How she was exiled and she took on the name Shadow Beast. Also that she have join a team, and also that her identity was a secret to all.

"Eiju wa, anata wa watashi o kiku koto ga dekita," he calls, shaking the fallen girl. "Eiju wa, me wo samasu! Me wo samasu shite kudasai! Watashi to issho ni taizai shite kudasai, Eiju!" (Shadow Beast, can you hear me? Shadow Beast, wake up! Please wake up! Please stay with me, Shadow Beast!)

He then picks Angel up bridal style and dashes towards his warriors. Gaara reaches a female with blonde spiky ponytail and yells, "Temari wa, watashitachi o koko kara nuked asu! Amarini mo, korera no kodomo-tachi o issho ni motte kuru!" (Temari, get us out of here! And bring along those kids, too!)

"Hai!" the female, Temari, exclaims. (Yes!)

She then tells the other warriors to fall back. Some of them grab the Young Justice team.

Temari does some hand sign and yells out, "Suna Hyo!" (Sand Hail!)

Large boulders of sand fall from the sky, landing on top of the tanks and soldiers. The group of _ninjas_ escape the tanks and towards their village.

 **-That Night-**

Angel is in the medical wing with the doctors while Gaara and the team are in his office. Gaara sits at his seat with his hands intertwine with each other, his elbows on his desk, and his eyes closed.

The Young Justice are standing in silence when suddenly, Gaara asks, "How long have Shadow Beast been with you?"

The team is surprise that the red hair man has spoken in English, with no mistake or hesitation. Even so, there is still an Asian accent in his voice.

Kaldur bravely answers, "Shadow Beast have been staying with us for about a month sir."

There is silence until Aqualad speaks up again, "Sir, is Shadow Beast okay?"

Suddenly, the door to Gaara's office opens to find a male and a female standing in front of it, panting. There is a man with purple marking on his face, wearing a black jumpsuit, and the same woman that help the escape in the desert.

"Is there something wrong," Gaara asks with his emotionless voice.

The man with purple markings on his face smiles, "She is awake and okay."

Gaara's eyes widen as he races to the medical wing. When he, the team, and the two ninjas got to the medical wing, Angel is awake and waiting for them.

"Shadow Beast!" the team exclaims as they hurry over to her. Gaara and the ninjas stand in the back, looking fondly at the younger ninja.

"She has grown far beyond what we have expected, right Gaara?" states Temari with her arm cross.

"Aah," Gaara sighs with a gentle smile on his face. He then intentionally coughs. "A-hem! Please, may I have a word with Shadow Beast?"

Everyone then leave the room, leaving only the Kazekage and Shadow Beast. There is silence between them. Shadow Beast is going to get out of bed and kneel down to Gaara, but she fall. Luckily, Gaara catches her. He then pulls her close to him, wrapping his arms around Angel.

"Why didn't you come to me when you were exiled," Gaara questions, hugging his former and present student tightly. To few's knowledge, Gaara loves Angel like his own granddaughter.

Shadow Beast returns the hug, "I didn't want to risk yours and the villages' lives. The beasts inside me are too powerful. No one can control it; not even me."

"I'm just glad that you are alright," he sighs. The Kazekage's lips curve up a little.

Gaara then let Angel go and returns to his emotionless self and states, "You still have training to do."


	9. Scroll IX

"So those tanks," Gaara begins. "Who are they from?"

Shadow Beast explains, "Those tanks are from a company that defies the outsider's world law call CADMUS. They create clones and use them for battles. This company had tried to create a clone of one of the strongest hero in the outside world call Superman, but the Justice League, specifically the Young Justice here, are luckily to rescue the clone. Not too long ago, CADMUS had captured the Toad Masters. I manage to save them all, but if CADMUS can capture the Toad Masters, then there is slight possibility that they know about the Tailed Beast. If that is a fact then the Jinchurikis are in danger."

"Not only that," the Kazekage reminds Shadow Beast. "You are also in danger. From what I have receive from Lord Hokage, the last Ninja War was the cause of the creation of the tailed beasts inside you now."

The team is sitting in the Kazekage's office with the Kazekage himself and his siblings, Temari and Kankuro. Standing at the center of the room is Shadow Beast as she informs the Kazekage of the circumstances. The Young Justice is clearly shock when they hear that Shadow Beast is also in danger. The masked girl stays silence.

Temari then speaks up, "The ninjas that have return from their patrol say that they have spot over 50 tanks searching the desert for the village."

"How can you keep your village hidden so well?" Robin questions.

Angel answers, "Genjutsu; it's an illusion, but to have someone that strong keeping up an illusion is amazing."

"Well let's just say that the ninja world have also evolved since the war," Kankuro smirks, patting Angel's shoulder. "Don't worry, we will protect you."

"No," Shadow Beast strongly opposes. "You will be needing the protection Gaara-sensei. With the hidden villages now all separated to the four corners of the world and Shukaku still inside you, he will be needing the protection."

"That's not possible," Gaara frowns. "He is gone. Along with all the other biju."

"Not true," Shadow Beast smiles behind her mask. "After the war, the bijus were sealed back into their Jinchurikis and have stay dormant until the world needs it again. In other words, Shukaku is still with you Gaara-sensei."

"How do you know that?" Kankuro wonders.

Shadow Beast replies, "Lord Hokage has informs me about them when I was still in the village."

"It is good to hear that Shukaku is still in me," Gaara grins. "I thought that after the war has ended, the beasts disappear altogether."

Out of nowhere, the door opens to find a woman with long red hair, blue eyes, and pale peach skin and a man with pale skin, dark brown hair ties in a pineapple ponytail, lazy brown eyes.

"Darin!" Temari exclaims. "anata wa koko de nani o shite iru no?" (Darling! What are you doing here?)

The man smirks, "Watashi wa tsuma o homon suru koto ga dekimasu ka?" (Can't I visit my wife?)

"Shikamaru-sensei," Shadow Beast says. (Teacher Shikamaru)

The man, Shikamaru, stares at the mask warrior until his eyes widen.

Shikamaru asks, clearly not believing what stands before him; "E-Eiju! Sora wa honto ni anata wa arimasu ka?"(Sha-Shadow Beast, is that really you?) The old male then runs over to her and gives Angel a warming hug.

"Watashi wa hontoni oku o ketsui wo shite iru," He whispers in her ears. "Anata wa subete no kono-jikan dokoni okona~tsu teta no?" (I have miss you very much. Where have you been all this time?)

"Watashi mo, anata ga inakute sabishii, Shikamaru-sensei," she returns.(I miss you too, Teacher Shikamaru.)

Gaara then questions, "Rozu, anata wa koko de nani o shite iru no?" (Rose, what are you doing here?)

The woman is going to answer the Kazekage when she sees the kids standing behind Shadow Beast.

"Are they who I think they are," the woman mutters in English, looking at Conner. "Superman?"


	10. Scroll X

"Hey Shadow Beast," Kid Flash waves as Shadow Beast comes in from training. The cape that SB wears is rip and her mask is scrape many time.

Megan questions, worry for her sister-like teammate. "What happen?" Everyone is in the living room, talking. The Kazekage has let the group rent a house for the time they spend at the Hidden Sand Village.

"It's nothing," Angel replies, going to her room, in the sand house. "It is the normal training regime."

The door closes and silence falls across the room.

"Something must have happen," Zatanna states, suspicious and concern for the younger girl.

Kaldur agrees, "Indeed; something did happen that Shadow Beast is not telling us."

Suddenly, Shadow Beast comes out again and is ready to leave when Kaldur holds her back.

Robin then questions, "Where are you going?"

"Training," she answers.

Artemis exclaims, annoy. "But you just came back from your last training. This is the 7th time today that you have been going back and forth."

"I have some catching up to do with my teachers," Shadow Beast responds quickly, leaving no room for the team to argue; just like Batman.

 **-Two hours later-**

Kaldur stands up from his seat, saying, "That's it. I'm going out to look for Shadow Beast."

"Where are you going to look for her?" Kid Flash remarks. "We can't do anything here. We don't even know what this place is."

"But there is one who does," Robin smirks.

Kaldur nods, "Mrs. Rose."

 **-Flashback-**

 _"Superman," the woman muttered, enough for everyone to hear._

 _Super Boy was shock. "You know who Superman is?"_

 _"Why yes," the woman replied. "He save me from a fire once. I owed him my life. When I saw you, you remind me right away of Superman. You look so much like him, but who are you?"_

 _"I-I am is Superboy," Conner stuttered. "Superman is my...uncle."_

 _"I see," she sighed. "Well nice to meet you Super Boy, my name is Rose; Rose Goldnile."_

 _"Rose Goldnile," Robin spoke up, "The famous explorer who disappear thirty-two years ago? The Rose Goldnile?"_

 _"Yes I am Rose Goldnile," Rose laughed, "The story of how I ended up here, I will save for another time. But what are you kids doing here?"_

 _"Well, we are kind of on a mission," KF stated quickly, which brought him being hit in the ribs by Artemis._

 _The auburn hair woman smiled, "I see, you are the Young Justice, aren't you."_

 _"Yes ma'am," Megan smiled. "we are."_

 **-End of Flashback-**

The team arrive at Rose's door and Robin knocks lightly on the old wooden door. The door opens to reveal a little three years old girl. She has auburn hair like Rose and purple-reddish eyes. Her peachy smooth skin shown in the moonlight and her puffy cheek showing off the cuteness of her face. The little child wears a red nightgown that reaches her ankle.

"You are…." Zatanna gently smiles, immediately getting attaches to the child.

The girl bows, "Hewo, my name is Hikari; nice to meet you!"

She looks up and gives them an adorable smile. Zatanna, M'gann, and Artemis push through the boys and stare at the cute little girl in front of them.

"Aww! You are so adorable!" Megan squeals.

"Dank you," Hikari blushes.

The girls squeal even louder while the boys cover their ears. Suddenly, they all hear a baby laughter and see a two years old baby boy crawling out of the door. Before the boy can go any further, Artemis picks him up and off the ground and smiles, "Hey, where do you think you are going little guy?"

The baby laughs out, "Hewo! Hewo! Hewo!"(Hero! Hero! Hero!)

Suddenly, a woman with blonde spiky bangs, black hair, and violet eyes comes towards them.

The woman takes the baby out of Artemis's hand and apologizes, "I am sorry about my son. Hikari, go call your grandmother."

Hikari nods and runs inside, screaming, "Gwandmotho, hewo are hwe to see you!"

The group chuckles quietly. The boy is sucking on his thumb when he laughs, "Fwiends! Chadow Bea Fwiends!"

The teens are quite speechless when they hear the little baby boy speaks.

KF asks, "Did that kid just say what I think he say?"

"My son has a habit of calling out things," the woman giggles, "Please come in."

Then Rose comes out and smiles, "Well hello there. How can I help you kids?"

"Good evening, Mrs. Rose," Aqualad greets with a bow, "We are wondering if you could take us to where the training ground is?"

"Why is that?" she questions.

Robin then answers, "Shadow Beast has been going in and out for the whole day. She just left for another training two hours ago and we are worry. Therefore, we want to go see Shadow Beast."

"I see," the elder woman chuckles, "Well you don't need to worry about Shadow Beast. She is fine."

"How?" Artemis questions, "Not to be rude ma'am; but how can you be so sure that Shadow Beast is not in any kind of danger?"

The woman smiles at the young adults. She then gestures them to follow her. The teens, who are very confused, just follow her up the stair of her house. When they nearly reach the top, the group hears a sound. It is a flute sound. Rose then tells them to stay quiet as they walk up to the roof. When they got there, the Young Justice sees Shadow Beast sitting down on the roof with the Kazekage next to her along with Temari, Kankuro, and Shikamaru. The sound from Shadow Beast's flute is gentle and soft. It relaxes them.  
 _Shadow Beast could play such a music like this,_ Kaldur thinks as he slowly closes his eyes. _I didn't know she can play such a beautiful sound._

Megan then thinks, smiling, _Shadow Beast is so talented! Maybe she could teach me how to play._

Artemis thinks, _This song. I know this song. This song was the song that I heard on my mission with Green Arrow! Could the one that helped us back then be Shadow Beast?!_

 _Wow, I'm in love,_ KF thinks dreamily.

Robin thinks, _I didn't know she can play a bamboo flute. It didn't say so in her files. I have to recheck it._

Conner thought, _This music is so peaceful and relaxing. I can listen to her for forever-wait, what the heck am I saying?_

Zatanna thinks, _I love these kind of music. This song actually gives off a kind of magical aura to it. I wonder what it is?_

Right after the song ends, the whole team collapse.


	11. Scroll XI

They team collapse as soon as the song finishes.

"What are you going to do with them now?" the Kazekage asks.

Shadow Beast answers, "Please take care of them while I'm gone, Gaara-sensei."

Shikamaru then grasps the girl's hand, protesting, "You can't do this alone."

"Who said I am, Shikamaru-sensei," Shadow states. " _They_ will help me."

Shadow Beast then jumps onto the roofs and out into the open desert.

"What should we do with them, Lord Kazekage?" Shikamaru asks, tilting his head towards the unconscious teenagers.

Gaara replies, "Bring them back inside. Let them stay here until Eiju returns."

Temari, Kankuro, Shikamaru, Gaara and Rose then take the team down.

 **-Meanwhile-**

Shadow Beast is hiding behind a large boulder, spying on the large CADMUS tanks. She then performs some hand sign and then, two large shadows appear next to her.

"What do you want us to do," asks the canine figure.

Shadow Beast answers, taking out her twin katana, "Kill all; not one left alive."

Aqualad is the first one to wake up. He sees that he is covered by a blanket and is lying on a chair. Glancing around the room, Kaldur identifies the others in the dark room, sleeping soundly. Standing up, Kaldur is then quickly pulls back down to the chair. The young Atlantean turns to the side to see what had pulled him down and he found Hikari. The girl shakes her head and points at the chair he is sitting in.

"I have to find Shadow Beast," He whispers softly.

Hikari responds, "You can't, youw chakwa level awe still low. You need to west up, Kaldu oni-chan (oni-chan means brother)."

"But-," he protests, but is interrupt by the door opening.

When the door fully opens, Kaldur sees Shadow Beast walking through. The teen sees the two and asks, "Hikari, what are you doing up so late?"

"I want to make suwe the Oni-chan and One-chan (sister) get a good west," Hikari quietly answers, "But then Kaldu oni-chan woke up and said dat he wanted to go look fow you, but his chakwa level awe weally low."

Shadow Beast is clearly surprise. "Hikari, you can see their chakra?"

The little girl nods and then let out a little yawn.

Angel then states, "You should go sleep. I'll take care of them."

The 3 years old girl nods again and slowly makes her way up the stairs. After Hikari's door close, Shadow Beast sighs and sits down on a chair next to Kaldur.

"Where did you go?" asks Kaldur after a few minutes of silence.

Shadow Beast answers, "I went to meet with my teachers."

"No you didn't," Kaldur shakes his head.

Shadow Beast then turns to face him, and questions, "How would you know?"

"If you were meeting with your teacher," Kaldur reasons, "then why is there blood on you?"

Shadow Beast stays silent It is true that there is blood on her cloak. Angel can't lie to her team leader.

She then answers, "I destroyed CADMUS base and everyone in it."

"You what," Aqualad screams, but Shadow Beast covers his mouth.

She then leads him onto the roof.

"I had no choice," She then says. "It is their fault for getting involve with my world."

"But that doesn't mean that you need to kill them!" he exclaims.

Shadow Beast argues calmly. "You don't understand my world. In this world, one has to kill to survive. You can't stop death. In your world either. You can't stop death. There is no way; but my world is harder. We have to kill to live. You might not know this, but kids around Hikari's age in this world have already been killing because they are put in a state that forces them to kill to live. So if I didn't kill those CADMUS people, then this village with hundreds of innocent civilians will be dead!"

Kaldur remarks, "But that still doesn't mean"

-"Those men and women working for CADMUS knew what they were risking and they gave up their lives when they step into this desert!" Shadow Beast storms.

Kaldur is speechless. The young lad has never seen Shadow Beast explodes like this before. For the month he has stays with her in the cave, Shadow Beast is usually very calm and she has never show any kind emotions. But now, Shadow Beast explodes in anger..

Shadow Beast sighs and states, leaving, "Tomorrow, we will leave for the cave. Don't worry, I will report my findings to the leagues."

 **-Somewhere-**

"She is growing," a male voice says, "It has been six years since she left the village, dattebayo. And the young lad next there with her; he is something."

Then another older male voice speaks up, "That young man besides her. He is the team leader isn't he?"

The first male agrees, "Yep. He sure care for Shadow Beast, dattebayo."

"More than just a teammate or as a friend?" the second one questions.

Suddenly, Gaara appears next to the two and smiles, "More than just a friend or teammate."


	12. Scroll XII

**-Back at the Cave-**

Shadow Beast is reporting the mission to Justice League while the rest of the team is in the living room, clueless to what had happened the night before.

"Kaldur," Robin begins. "Do you know what happen?"

Kaldur stays quiet, staring at the meeting room's door. KF then starts to wave his hand rapidly in Aqualad's face.

Aqualad grabs his hand and states, "Please stop."

"What happen when we were out," Robin asks again.

Kaldur sighs, "Shadow Beast finishes the mission."

"Cool!" KF exclaims.

The Atlantean continue, "By killing the ones that were involved in the battle."

"What," Boy Wonder shouts. "Why would she do that?"

Kaldur replies, "I don't"

\- The door to the meeting room slams open and Shadow Beast storms out with the rest of the league behind her.

"Shadow Beast wait," Superman calls. "You have a family here with us. Forget about your past. Please stay, we all care about you."

Shadow Beast turns and face them, and retorts, "I never ask to be love. I never ask for yours. You should know that. I am different from you people. I don't belong in this place."

"But Shadow Beast," Flash begs.

Shadow Beast bows her head. "I thank you for your hospitality, but this is not where I belong. As you know from what I have told you, I am from a different world. My methods are different from yours."

"But there is a similarity in our way of missions and yours," Green Lantern states. "We never leave our comrades behind."

She stays quiet as everyone else stare at her and waiting for an answer.

"Never to leave to your comrades behind, hah," she repeats. "but not to see them kill in front of your face."

Everyone stiffens when she said that.

Manhunter questions cautiously, "What do you mean by that?"

Suddenly, Angel's eyes widen. Angel then throws kunais towards the Justice League and Young Justice, pinning them against the wall. They struggle to get it out, but to no prevail; not even Super Boy or Superman. Batman then notices the blue aura that surrounds the weapons.

"Everyone stop struggling," he orders. "We can't get it off. These weapons are cloak with some kind of energy. We can't physically take it out."

"True," Shadow Beast states.

"Why are you doing this?" questions Robin. "We are your friends! You have been like a family to us, yet this is what you do?"

Shadow Beast then throws pieces of papers with symbols on then that stick to every one of their mouths. Not long after, a group of people dress up like ninjas appear in the cave. There is approximately ten people. Everyone's surprise except for Shadow Beast.

"Wareware wa koko de nani ga arimasu ka," the leader smirks. (What do we have here?)

"Amarini, hajimemashite," Shadow Beast says, getting into her stance. (Nice to meet you, too.)

The man then glance around to the league's members.

He then asks, "Karera wa dare desu ka? Anata no kazoku?"(Who are they? Your Family?)

The female warrior smirks, "Karera wa watashi no shujin dearu."(They are my prisoners.)

The man smirks and begins, "How long has it been, Oni-ju? 6 years or so, right?"

"What are you doing here," demands the young ninja.

Then another male speaks up, sharpening his kunai with another one, "Oh you know, the usual, but now that we have found you….well let's just say it's going to be more enjoyable. We are going to carve your life out slowly and painfully, and then we will end it with a blow to your neck. Your head will be ours to celebrate over. After you are dead, the world will know our power and bow down to us."

"Not happening," declares Shadow Beast "Throughout the 6 years in the outside world, I learn something. You can't judge a book by its cover."

" _What in the world is Shadow Beast doing?_ " Aqualad questions the heroes telepathically.

Shadow Beast then strikes at the leader. Sparks fly off of the clashing kunais as the leader of is push back.

"What the hell?!" The leading ninja shouts. "How can she be so strong just after six years."

Being distracted for a moment, the man is soon slam against the cave's wall by Shadow Beast's kick to the side. The excruciating pain fills the male as he slides down the wall. The opposing ninjas then stare at the girl in awe and terror.

Angel confidently says, "I also learn something else; something I know I won't regret doing, and that is sacrificing my life to protect the ones I love."

"H-How did she get so strong?" mutters one of the ninjas as he takes out his kunai. "Could she have learn how to control the tailed-beasts?"

"You should have known this fact before you challenge me," growls the beast warriors. "I am a Jinchuuriki. A host for the tailed beasts."

The rogue ninjas then charge at her. Dodging through the attacks, Shadow Beast then jumps back and perform one had sign, yelling, "Kage bushin no Jutsu!"(Shadow Clone Jutsu)

Out of nowhere, nine clones of Shadow Beast appear next to her.

"Let's end this," she says.

 **-Somewhere-**

"It seems we need to send them in," a voice speaks up.

 **-Back to the Cave-**

Shadow Beast has been fighting the ninjas for over an hour and her chakra level is running a little low. As another rogue dashes towards the female, Shadow Beast jumps up and throws silver shurikens at her, pinning the female rogue down. The said ninja struggles to get out, but can't. Landing on the ground, Shadow Beast glances around to see how her clones are holding up. Unfortunately for Angel, three of her clones are destroyed and now the rest of the rogue ninjas are surrounding her.

"I never thought I have to use this," mumbles Shadow Beast while panting and holding out her hand. "But then, I'll die if I don't."

One of the mask heroine's clones stands next to her and waves its hands around in a sphere-like shape in Shadow Beast's palms until a light blue sphere of energy appears.

Then one of the ninjas shout to the others, "Isn't that the special jutsu of the Hokage?"

"Impossible," the leader yells. "Don't be fooled! There is no way a brat like her can perform such high level jutsu!"

"Don't be so sure," the thirteen years old female says. "I had a great teacher." Slamming the ball of energy towards the leader, Shadow Beast cries out, "Rasengan!"

Clouds of dust fill the whole cave. After the fog clear, all of the league members can see the ninjas on the ground. However, there are only 9 of them. Suddenly, Shadow Beast quickly spins around to find a giant tentacle in front of her.

"Bakayaro, Konoyaro!" a voice echoes through the cave. (Ya fool!)

Shadow Beast quickly defeats the last member of the rogue ninjas and then searches around the room for the voice. Shadow Beast, glancing around the room, _Can it be him? What is he doing here?_

Suddenly a man with tan skin wearing a pair of black glasses, weird clothing, while holding many swords on his back appears in front of the standing ninja. The man's hair is bleach blonde and grey, hinting of his old age and his beard covers his chin.

"Yori Yoi, ya o bakku miru," the man raps. "matawa, hakku o eru tsumorida. Bakayaro, konoyaro!"(Better watch your back, or you're gonna get hack, ya fool.)

"Anata wa koko de nani o shite iru," asks a curious and astonish Angel, "Killer Bee-san?"(What are you doing here, Mr. Killer Bee?)


	13. Scroll XIII

"Bee-san," Shadow Beast sighs. (Mr. Bee)

There is silence between the two ninjas when Killer Bee speaks, placing a hand on Shadow Beast's shoulder, "Ya comin' with me; the rappin' Killer Bee. I'll tell that fool, that it ain't cool. Leavin' ya here with them people, clearly unbelievable. So ya comin' along, to where ya belong, ya fool."

"Master Killer Bee," The female ninja states. "If Lord Hokage sends me here then he has his reason. I know he does."

"But still," the big man remarks. "Let me make it clear. Ya in danger here. Losers down there are clones. Ya can't fight the real ones alone. Ya can't control them beasts, then ya dead meats, ya fool."

"I will learn to control it," She assures. "I have survived 6 years in this world while being chased by those rogues. I can learn to control the beasts. I just need time, Killer Bee-san."

After staring at the determine girl for a while, Killer Bee sighs, "Alright lil' lady. We ain't gonna run, but ya owe me one."

Shadow Beast nods her head.

"Ya grown strong Oni-ju," the tall male smiles brightly; flashing his white teeth. "And to think ya old man didn't believe you."

"You all listen up," a female voice, which is known to belong to one of the rogue ninjas, exclaims. "No more stalling! Kill all or die trying! We are not going to let this little bastard live!" The rest of the rogue ninjas nods their heads as they crouch into a fighting stance with sharp blades in hands.  
"Bring it on," Shadow Beast states, taking off her cloak. Long, black, soft hair flows down her back to her knee, while peachy skin shown on the light. Angel is don in a black turtleneck top tank, a black skirt with dark spandex under, and a pair of dark combat boots. white taping wraps around the girl's upper torso, right thigh, left shoulder, and neck. Over the wrappings are weapons tightly strap to the female. Two katana strap around Angel's back waist, and a pair of black elbow length glove covers her marks from being seen. Shadow Beast and the man, Killer Bee, face back-to-back as the ninjas surround them. Shadow Beast takes out three blade kunais with symbols on the handles and throws them across the wall, ceiling, and floor.

She then whispers to Killer Bee. "I have not master it yet, but I can try to do it. Master Killer Bee, please cover my back"

"Ya got it, yeah!" cries the said man; taking out his many swords.

Shadow Beast stands face-to-face with the leader and holds up the weapon. The two ninjas stare down at each other like two lions fighting for their territories.

"You stand no chance against me," the leading rogue smirks, holding his kunai.

Shadow Beast remarks, "I think I can last."

The battle begins. The leader charges at Shadow Beast with his kunai in hand. As he got closer, Shadow Beast quickly jumps out of the way. Her speed is almost invisible. Shadow Beast lands next to one of the symbol weapons, which is next to quickly as Shadow Beast appears, she disappears again to only be seen shovign her fist into the rogue leader's stomach. Flying away on the impact and landing in the man made crater, the leader of the ronin growls dangerously as he glares at the young female ninja. Within a blink of an eye, Shadow Beast hovers before the said man and pins the leader down. Shadow Beast's blade gleams lowly in the sanctuary's light.

"That was easy," Angel comments, flipping the weapon over until the blade face downward and towards the man's chest.

The ninja scoffs, "Don't get too cocky."  
The man under Shadow Beast disappear with a poof of smoke. Getting back on her feet, the female glances around cautiously; ready to take on a surprise attack. As expected, one of the rogue followers rises from the crumble grounds and slashes at her. Shadow Beast, letting her instinct takes over, jumps into the air and hangs upside down on the ceiling, leaning on all four.

 _This is going to take a while_ , thinks the young girl.

 **-On rooftops-**

In the dark of night, a group, no large than ten, rush through the building tops. Dashing across the uneven rooftops of the city, the group don in black cloaks with red clouds make their way towards Mount. Justice in Happy Harbor. One particular in the group, a male with pitch black eyes and raven hair, has his head in the mission given as he remembers what his leader had told him.

 **-Flashback-**

 _"Shadow Beast will not last long," a man in white coat with symbol on the back sighs heavily. "Get to her before things get out of control dattebayo."_

 _The man with raven hair tie up in a ponytail bows, "Yes Lord Hokage."_

 **-End of Flashback-**

After fighting through the wretched battles, Shadow Beast is now covered in scars and bruises. A grunt is heard from across the room as a thud follows.

"Killer Bee-san!" exclaims Shadow Beast.  
Now on her own, Angel has no choice but to fight the remaining ronin ninjas alone. Still pin to the walls of the caves, the League members can only watch as one of their new recruitments and friend carry on the fight. Unable to hold it in, Megan opens a telepathic links and release her worries for her female friend.

" _We have to help her!_ " she telepathically shouts.  
Robin counters, " _We can't. These weapons will not come off! How are we supposed to help her if we can't get these weapons off us?_ "  
Suddenly, the wall of the cave comes crumbling down as shadows loom over them. From within the smogs of the debris appear a group of people wearing black cloaks and red clouds.

"Anata no subete wa, watashitachi no shimei o shitte imasu," declares a masculine voice, whom everyone believe belong to the leader of the new group. (You all know your mission.) Soon after, the group of people scatters, each member taking on one of the rogue ninjas.

" _Are they a friendly or a foe?_ " questions Barry.

Bruce answers sarcastically, leaving Barry blushing in embarrassment, " _They are fighting the rogue ninjas that attack Shadow Beast. What do you think?_ "  
One of the member of the red cloud's group kneels next to Shadow Beast and helps her up.

Shadow Beast then thanks with a small smile, "Domo arigato. Eto Killer Bee-san...Kare..." (Thank you. Um Killer Bee…he...)

"Osorete was ikemasen," the said person assures. "Wareware wa kare no sewa o shimasu. Akatsuki wo tasukeru tame ni koko ni imasu." (Do not fear. We will take care of him. The Akatsuki are here to help.)

"Hey brat," a female voice rings throughout the cave. Shadow Beast turns over to the voice and freeze. Behind the mask that covers her face, the young girl's eyes holds terror and worry. One of the rogue female ninja is holding Kaldur hostage. Because Kaldur is pin to the wall, he is helpless. Many calls out his name in concern.  
"Surrender or the kid dies," declare the smirking ronin, pressing the kunai closer to Aqualad's neck. With a growl, the said girl stabs her twin katanas in the ground and she cautiously walks towards the pair. Behind the mask, Shadow Beast's eyes glance around, preparing herself for an attack.

As Shadow Beast stands in front of the female ronin, the ronin smirks, "good girl."

Unexpectedly, a female ninja with the red clouds cloak lifts up one of her kunai and flicks it towards the rogue ninja. Not seeing the kunai flying at an amazing speed towards her, the female ronin dies a slow and painful death as the Japanese knife stabs her in the heart. Right at the moment, two other red clouds cloak ninjas pin the female down on the opposite end of the cave.

"Your days of killing innocent people are over," shadow Beast claims as she stands before the dying shinobi.

Even so, the rogue female coughs, "Heh, too late brat."

After taking a few minutes to take in what the woman had said, Shadow Beast's eyes widen behind her mask as she turns back to Kaldur. To her horror, Kaldur has a kunai plunges deep into the middle of his chest. Kaldur cringes in pain, his eyes squint in misery. Quickly running over to lad, the raven head pray to Kami for his safety. Taking out the chakra cloak kunais that pin the male to the wall, Shadow Beast lay Kaldur down on the ground and she then slowly takes out the kunai embedded in his chest. After doing so, Angel presses both of her hands on Kaldur's wound, in hoping to stop it the flowing blood. Though she never admitted it to herself or other, Shadow Beast does not have a single knowledge about utilizing her chakra to heal others. To no avail, Kaldur's blood doesn't stop flowing out of his body. Tears begin to fill Angel's eyes as she tries harder.

"Kaldur please," Shadow Beast whispers. "Please hold on."

The Atlantean slowly lifts his bloody hand to Angel's masked cheek. Lightly grazing Shadow Beast's mask, Kaldur's hand falls limp to his sides. Time suddenly stops. Shadow Beast starts to shake. All the sounds ringing around her are unable to reach the shock girl. Shaking her head slightly while shaking, Shadow Beast brings her bare hand to her eye level to see it soaks in blood; her dear friend-no, her loved one's blood.

A deafening shriek of pain and agony fill the cave. "KALDUR!"

Unknown to the said girl, a large gate snaps open as a bright red light engulfs the ruin base.


	14. Scroll XIV

Angel screams out in pain as the red light that fills the cave for a few seconds now encircle the young raven head. Shadow Beast is curl up with her hands clutching her head. The light surrounds the female and slowly grows darker into a dangerous red glow. Flame-like energy swallow Shadow Beast whole. Circling winds starts to pick up in the man made cave.

"What in the world is happening to Shadow Beast!" Flash screams, as the wind circles around Shadow Beast.

"I don't know," Superman states. "but it does not look good."

 **-Somewhere-**

Running towards the now exploding Mount. Justice, fourteen men and women dash hurriedly towards it. Most of the ninjas wear a green flak jacket, signifying that they are from a certain hidden village, and a pair of dark blue pants. Rushing in front of the group is a man, who look to be in his early fifties . Flying behind the man is his white coat with red fire covering the end. Also sewn to the back of the man's coat are 4 Japanese characters that translate out to the "Seventh Hokage". The man wears an orange collar coat and black pants. The man's right hand is wrap tight in white bandage while on his head is a red hat with white veil surrounding the hat except the front. Bounding from roof to roof at an amazing speed, the male holds his sight at his destination, Mount. Justice.

 _I hope we are not too late,_ the said man prays internally.

 **-Back to the Cave-**  
Going on a rampage, Shadow Beast thrashes through the cave. A crater is embedded in where she stands as the transform girl roars to the sky, her voice unrecognizable. The Justice League, no free from the hold, surround the raging female as they block the wind from slamming into their face. Debris and gravel fly straight into some of the heroes' faces. Unluckily for some like Kid Flash, large gravels smack right into their face. The young speedster grumbles some curses to himself while he and the rest of the Young Justice gaze at Shadow Beast in concern.

Around the cave are dead bodies of the rogue ninjas, who foolishly plunge themselves at Shadow Beast, believing they can kill her. Unfortunately, the ronins die an instant death due to the overwhelming chakra that explodes into the atmosphere.

"Shadow Beast!" yells Superman. "You have to calm down!" Out of nowhere, a hand forcefully drags Superman towards the beach. Superman turns around to face the said person to find it is the the man in red cloud cloaks that first spoke when he and his team appears in the middle of the attack.

"There is nothing you can do," the man states, staring at the raging beast in concern.

Flash argues, "Then are we going to just stand here and do nothing?"

"Shut your trap speedster," a feminine voice snaps over the roaring wind. "We are doing something. Waiting."

"Waiting for what?" the younger speedster questions incredulously.

Another red cloud member yells, "Back up!"

"Back up," Wonder Woman repeats, "Shadow Beast is rampaging like this and you say we should wait for back up? Don't you care for the girl?"

"He is right," Batman interrupts, "We can't do anything to stop her. She is too powerful and is out of control."

"You agree with them," growls Hawk Woman. "I thought you are reasonable man."

"I am," Bruce replies nonchalantly, "I know that our powers combine won't be able to take Shadow Beast down. We will have to wait."

Suddenly, one of the male ninjas calls out to his leader, "Itachi-san, they are here!"

Turning to the rising shadows in the moonlight, the Justice League stare in awe as the the fourteen figures flicker for a moment and then suddenly surrounding Shadow Beast. The pale color of green fills the area in front of the Justice League and the Young Justice as the they gaze at the figures in front of them. Almost all of the figures wear a green jacket of sort. However, two of the figures is different in clothing wise. The blonde hair man wears a white coat that reaches his knee with red flames and some kanji written on the coat, an orange coat of sort and black pants. From the league's point of view, the man's right hand is bandage up. The other man, however, is different. The man has a pitch black eye and dark blue hair that hides his left eye. The man is as pale as the moonlight and don an emotionless expression that no one, who have not known for long, can understand. He is cover up by a long dark blue cloak, and peeking out of it is a katana's and the man's left hand, which is also bandage up. The blonde man turns a little to take a glimpse at the outsiders and then focuses his attention back to the girl he long to see for over six years.

"Itachi!" the man in the long white coat yells, "Get those people out of here! We will deal with Shadow Beast!"

"Yes Lord Hokage!" Itachi bows.

Although the league members protest, the group of ninjas still drag them to the sides. Kaldur is gently move to the side as well as the male unconsciously groan out Shadow Beast's name. Hearing the young Atlantean, Lord Hokage place a hand on a pink haired woman's shoulder and jerks his head towards the injured hero. The woman has pale pink hair cut to her neck. Her pale skin matches with her beautiful bright green eyes. At the center of the woman forehead is a small tattoo of a turquoise diamond. She wears a green a green flak jacket with dark pants and a red sleeveless shirt. Strap to her, like many of the ninjas who stand before the Justice League, are weapons and pouches. The woman then glance back and then return her gaze to the man in front of her. The woman then gives the blonde hair man a small nod and then runs towards the injured hero. Surrounding Kaldur are his teammates and his king.

"Hold on Kaldur," Aquaman demands, his concern lacing into his order.

The pink hair woman then stands before the pair of Atlanteans and states in a thick Japanese accent, kneeling down to Kaldur . "Do not worry, I am a healer.I can help him."

The female ninja then hovers her hands over Kaldur's chest, she breathes slowly and not long after, a glow of green light surrounds her hand. Slowly, Kaldur's wounds start to heal; the cell visibly stitching the wound together. By that time, the Young Justice's leader gradually regain his conscious and lifts his eyelids.

"Ugh," groans the bleach blonde hair boy. "W-Where is Shad-ow Beast?"

"Shadow Beast is fine," assures the pink hair woman. "You need to rest young one."

After healing the young lad, Aquaman sighs in relief. "Thank you. We are forever in your debt. May I ask for your name?"

The woman smiles. "My name is Sakura Haruno." Sakura's gentle smile then turns to a frown as she turns back to the group of ninjas surrounding Shadow Beast.

Staring intently at the uncontrollable female, the man with the white cloak resist his urge to flash towards the girl and gives her a comforting embrace. Oh how he miss the child.

"You have grown so much Shadow Beast," mumbles the said man. "I never thought you would grow this much in six years dattebayo."

"Six long years," the dark blue hair male repeats to the blonde. "To think she has been out here, alone at the fact, for six long years. Did we made the right choice that day?"

The blonde replies, "I don't know. To be honest, I am doubting myself about that decision as well."

Out of nowhere, Angel, Shadow Beast's identity, lashes out at the blonde and blue hair men. Fortunately for the two, they jump out right before Shadow Beast's claws carve a whole out of them.

"Everyone listen," exclaims Lord Hokage. "Our objective is to subdue the tailed beast. If it gets to its last transformation then there is no way we can save Shadow Beast. Do whatever you can to knock her out and buy me time. I will try and stop Shadow Beast transformation from the inside."

"Hai!" the ninjas nod. (Yes!)

The said people then all spread out in different direction, cornering Shadow Beast into a secluded area. A woman with light blonde hair tied up in a high ponytail performs some hand signs and quickly connects everyone, including the heroes in a mind-link.

" _Can you all hear me?_ " asks the woman.

To the least, the league is shock; especially the Martians.

Megan then stutters out in the mind-link, " _Y-You, you are a telepath!?_ "

" _Not quite young one,_ " the woman responds." _Even though this power runs through my clan like it is a unique trait of the people of Mars, we don't utilize them in daily life and we can't use them as naturally as Martians._ "

" _Anyhow,_ " intervene the Hokage, " _Our first priority is to stop Shadow Beast. If you can grant my wishes Justice League and Young Justice heroes, please stay out of this fight. This fight is very delicate and one move can affect the result dattebayo._ "

Before any of the heroes can speak up, Batman answers, " _Of course. We will not intervene. However just know that we are here to help if you need us._ "

Looking back at the Dark Knight, Lord Hokage gives a short nod in respect and acknowledgement and then return his gaze back at Shadow Beast. When all are in positions, the Hokage nods his head. Dashing towards the girl hidden under the cloak of red energy, the group of ninjas charge at her. A man with black bowl-cut shape hair swings his leg right into the beast's sides, but to only have it catches his leg and sends him flying to the sea. A woman with her hair tie up in two buns opens her scroll and within seconds, kunais and shurikens start to fly out and head straight for Shadow Beast. Tail like energy strike at the knives and sends it straight back to the woman. A man then stands in front of the bun hair woman and spin swiftly, making a bright turquoise dome that sends the knives across the beach. The male with the bowl-cut hair suddenly reappear in front of Shadow Beast and quickly shoots a punch to her stomach, sending the girl back a few steps. With no warning, small bugs in large groups start to surround Shadow Beast and closing in on her. As the bugs distract the female ninja, a pair of large hands grab Shadow Beast, locking her tight in its grip. The pair of hands belong to a large man with spiky long brown hair. His eyes are close and his face carries red swirl marking on both of his cheeks. Shadow Beast struggles to get out, but stops abruptly when the blonde hair male places his forehead to hers.

 **-Inside Shadow Beast's mind-**

The Hokage appears on the surface of a lake. his feet lightly touches the water and carefully stands on it, using his energy to stand. The lake is large, yet small at the same time. It is at the center and outlining the lake are small patches of tiny white flowers. Also surrounding the small white flowers are three large caves with large and thick metal bars. Even though he had been to another jinchuuriki's mindscape before, this mindscape of Shadow Beast is truly amazing. Catching a glimpse of the said girl, the man turns his head towards Shadow Beast to see her walking dazedly towards the center cave. Quickly flashing over to the female, the said man pulls Angel away from the cave, which was inches away from them. Suddenly, large claws lunge out at the two, but blonde, carrying Shadow Beast in his arms, shoots backwards and quickly spins his gaze away from the cave and leave the mindscape while tightly holding Shadow Beast.

 **-In the real world-**

After a long period of dead and tense silence, the Hokage then slowly opens his eyes. At the same time, Shadow Beast's transformation cease. Glancing around, the leader can see that his allies and friends are dead tired.

The Hokage then gently picks up the unconscious girl bridal style and walks towards the stun heroes. Standing on the sidelines and watching a fight is not something the Justice League of America do these days. However, this case is an exception. Seeing how the ninjas handle the event smoothly and easily make the Justice League respects the ninjas more, and seeing that Shadow Beast is fine puts them at ease.

"Thank you for taking care of Shadow Beast dattebayo," states the leader.

Superman nods with a smile. "Of course." Hesitating, the Man of Steel then asks, "Pardon me, but can I have your name?


	15. Scroll XV

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I am the Seventh Hokage. It is a pleasure to meet you all dattebayo."

 _Uzu-what now?_ questions the Flash, his eyebrows raise in confusion, _and Naru-Naruko?_

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Superman bows, figuring that these people in front of him are Japanese descendant. "I am Superman and this is the Justice League. The group here is the Young Justice." Soon after, the heroes start introducing themselves in short phrases.

"Batman."

"Hawk Woman."

"Green Lantern of the Green Lantern Corps."

"I am J'onn J'onzz; also known as Martian Manhunter."

"The Flash."

"I am Wonder Woman."

"Aquaman, king of Atlantis."

"Green Arrow."

"Robin."

"Hi, I'm Miss Martian. I'm Martian Manhunter's niece."

"I'm Zatanna."

"Artemis."

"I'm Kid FLash."

"Superboy."

"I am Aqualad, but my real name is Kaldur."

Noticing the young Atlantean has healed, Naruto stare intensely at him. Kaldur fidgets under the seventh Hokage strong gaze. A cough snaps Naruto out of his focus and then return to the Justice League. "A Pleasure to meet you all. I will introduce you to my team. The person standing on the right of me is Sasuke Uchiha. Next to him is Sakura Haruno, his wife. On my right is my wife, Hinata Hyuga. Next to her in order is Neji Hyuga, Kakashi Hatake, who is my sensei, Rock Lee, Tenten, and Kiba Inuzuka. On the right of Sakura in order is Choji Akimichi, Shino Aburame, Ino Yamanaka, and Shikamaru Nara, my advisor. I will let the group in the back introduce themselves."

The group of ninjas with the red clouds step forward and the leader begins, "Good evening. My name is Itachi Uzumaki Uchiha, and I am the leader of the Akatsuki. These are my teammates."

"Konari of Amegakure."

"Kisari Hoshigaki of Kirigakure."

"Nagato of Amegakure."

"Hichiko of Yugakure."

"Sasori of Sunagakure."

"Denara of Iwagakure."

"Mitsuki of Konohagakure."

"Zetsu."

"Kiriri of Takigakure."

Superman grins lightly, "It is an honor to meet you all. Now that the crisis is over, we can take Shadow Beast."

Naruto's smile falters as he heard the statement. "I am sorry, but Shadow Beast will be returning with us."

This certainly shock the Justice League and the mostly the Young Justice. The team has been with Shadow Beast for over a month now and they are really close to each other, especially Kaldur. He and Shadow Beast are usually the one that keeps the team in order and if she is taken away from him and the team, it will be like missing a part of his heart.

Green Lantern John, clearly is irritated, conveys his thoughts, "You expect us to give up Shadow Beast like that, especially to someone who abandon her and let her suffer her whole life. Who do you think we are?"

Wonder Woman then adds, "Shadow Beast is also a part of our family. We will not give her up that easily, especially when she has gone through so much."

"What do you expect her to gain by return to your village," Batman questions, "To the same place that tore her life a part. To the same place where her torturing and suffering lies."

Superman says, "Leave her with us. She will be as safe here as she is with you all."

"No," the dark blue hair man declares quickly and firmly. "Shadow Beast is a ninja and her family lies within our village-"

"Her home is where she wants it to be," Superman interrupts, crossing his arm. His confident features, however, didn't intimidate the Uchiha at all.

Sasuke then continues, "Besides, your emotions get in the way of your mission too much. Batman I can understand, but all of you don't seem to have control over your emotion. That is why you couldn't stop Shadow Beast. You all are afraid that you will hurt her, and that is the thing that will lead to a failed mission. In addition, many people around this area would be dead if Shadow Beast isn't stop."

Hawk Woman then walks up to the man and scowls, "Are you saying that we are weak because we show our emotion? Just so you know, we-"

"Enough!" the blonde male demands. "We didn't send Shadow Beast here because we wanted to. Living in hiding is harder than you all think."

"What do you mean?" Martian Manhunter, who have been silence throughout the conversation, finally speaks up.

Glancing back at Sasuke, Naruto then turns back to the heroes and sighs, "I believe it is better if we talk in private. If you all would like, you can come back with us to our village. Either way, Shadow Beast must be tended to."

Surprisingly, the heroes agree and they all set to leave for the largest forest area in world, which is located in Russia. After arriving in the vast forest, the Justice League and Young Justice follow the group of ninjas. Their eyes wander the forest to find not a single human.

"Um pardon me for asking but," Robin speaks up, "Where are we going?"

"To our home," the dark hair woman, who is known as Hinata, smiles. "This is where we have been living since the modern world took over."

Not long, the group is standing in front of a wall. The dirt road the group was following ends up at the stone wall. Despite the thought, if one looks close enough, they can see that the road actually continues on and seems to continues through the stone wall.

"A dead end?" Kid Flash questions; clearly confuse.

The man known as Kiba then snorts out, "Not quite youngster. Just watch."

Sasuke walks towards the wall with silent steps. This make all the outsiders wonder what the man will do. The tall Uchiha then perform some hand signs and then slams his palm onto the ground, crying out, "Release!"


	16. Scroll XVI

At the demand of Sasuke's cry, the large stone wall instantly fades away and in front of the group is a large wooden gate with two Japanese characters on the door. Within the dark, the faded colors of red and green reveal themselves. A few heroes are stun, especially Batman. Even with the tech from his company and the Watch Tower that monitor the globe, the millionaire playboy can't believe that he isn't able to detect such a large society.

"Welcome to Konoha; or in your language, the Leaf Village," the Seventh Hokage welcomes.

The Justice League and Young Justice are astonish by the large village. Everything is peaceful. There are people walking around with their families and friends. Childrens are running around and laughing, the shimmering light of the small stores light up the village like the bright glow of large cities like Metropolis.

"This place is amazing," Flash mutters in awe.

When the villagers sees the group of people walking down the dirt street, they starts to whisper. The whisper then turns to murmurs. In the distance, a man come running down the road. The man stumbles a few time over his feet as he hurriedly approach the Hokage. As the man come closer, many can see that he is old. Wrinkles are clearly seen on his face and around the man pale grey eyes. The elderly male wears a large and simple grey robe. After reaching a few feet in front of the Hokage, the elder kneels down with his palms plant on the ground.

"Hokage-sama hite kudasai! Naze anata wa watashitachi no mirai ni modotte sono kemono o motarashite iru?!" the man exclaims. (Lord Hokage please! Why are you bringing that beast back to our village?)

Naruto's face is grim. A frown dons his face as the older Uzumaki stare quietly at the male in front of him. Slightly behind him is the Dark Knight, and Naruto can hear the silent growl of the man.

Naruto then monotonously speaks, "Kanojo wa konoha no ninja to kono mune no ichibu desu. Anata wa kanojo no waruguchi yuki wa arimasen." (She is a Konoha ninja and she is a part of this village. Don't you dare speak ill of her.)

"Demo Hokage-sama," the man continues to beg, his voice croak in fear. "kanojo wa kiken o motarasu kamo shirenai"- (But Lord Hokage, she might bring danger-)

The angry Hokage growls dangerously, yet calmly, "Chimoku! Hijikata-san, anata to anata no kazoku wa,-mura zentai ni haji o motarashite. Watashi wa anata ga kanojo to anata ga kanojo no nochi ni shoshin ansatsu o atae kodo ni tsuite shiranai to wa omowanai." (Silence! Hijikata, you and your family have brought shame on the whole village. Don't think I don't know about the beating you gave her and the assassins you send after her.)

The man kneeling is speechless. He is trembling, however, not trembling in fear. Hijikata is trembling and burning in anger.

 _That damn monster!_ the elder growls internally, pledging that he will kill Angel with his own hands.

Naruto walks past the kneeling elder with the rest of the heroes and ninjas following him. Along the way, a youthful boy at the age of sixteen comes running towards the group. The said male has dark hair, glittering bright green eyes, and tone skin. Standing as tall as Kaldur, the male is lean and sturdy. The teen wears a green line shirt over a black elbow length tight shirt, dark blue pants with brown and green lining armor pieces tie to his clothes. From mid-arms down to his hand, the youth has his it wrap in brown wrapping tape. Around the boy's forehead is the normal black Konoha headband and around his neck is a dark blue scarf and reaches his knee.

"Eiju!" he calls out.

Naruto smiles, "Ah just the person I am looking for."

"Lord Seventh," the young teenage boy bows, "What happen to Eiju?"

"No time to talk," Naruto states, handing Shadow Beast to him, "Take her to the hospital. I have something to take care of. Sakura, Hinata, Ino, you guys go with Takuto. Superman, if you and your team please follow me; we have something to discuss about. We will discuss this matter in my office."

The blonde leader then turns to the kneeling man. "Anata no tame no yo ni, wareware no hanashi o shuryo suru." (As for you, our talk is finished.)

 **-At the Hokage's office-**

Kaldur, Robin, Miss M, Artemis, Superboy, Kid Flash, Zatanna, the Flash, Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Hawk Woman, Manhunter, Green Arrow, Aquaman and Green Lantern are standing in Naruto's office stands the same as it did with the past Hokages. Large shelves stand on the sides with countless books place neatly while next to it on the floor are stacks of files and paper. Behind the Hokage's desk is a semi circular window that peer out into the village. On top of the circular wall are photo frames of seven people wearing the same cloak as Naruto does. The teens glance around in awe, their minds completely bewildered. Naruto falls to his chair and then crosses his fingers in a thinking position.

He then speaks up, "How long have you all known Shadow Beast."

Green Arrow replies politely, "We have known for around two months but the Young Justice have known Shadow Beast for a month or so."

"I see," Naruto sighs.

Superman bravely questions, "If you don't mind me asking, but…...what was that thing that try to take control of Angel?"

"That was a Tailed Beast," a voice states before Naruto can answer. Everyone turns to the door to find the Kazekage Gaara walking in. "A demon creature that have the power to destroys worlds, and it isn't the only one."

"What do you mean?" Batman asks.

As Gaara stood besides Naruto, the Hokage explains, "In ancient times, there was a creature call the ten tailed beast. It brought chaos and death to our world. In order to stop it, our kami or god, the Sage of Six Path, sealed its power, creating nine tailed beasts. These beasts are then sealed within a host body call a Jinchuuriki. The tails of the beast determine its power. Therefore the more tails the beast have, the more powerful it is. People who became the host are neglected and criticize by many people. They were basically labeled as monsters. However, the tailed beasts that Shadow Beast have are not from the ten tailed beast. They were created after the war."

"Wait," Aquaman pauses, "You said 'they'. So does that mean that Shadow Beast is the host of more than one?"

Naruto sighs, "Unfortunately, yes. When I entered Oni-ju's mind, I saw three cages. However, only one of the beasts was awake."

"That is not possible," Gaara states. "No one can handle more than one beast. You and I can barely handle ours, so how could Shadow Beast have contain three? Not only that, for thirteen years?"

"'Ours'?" Kaldur finally speaks up. "Are you saying two are….."

"That's right young man," Naruto nods, "Both Gaara and I, including the man with goggles you saw at the cave, Bee-san, are Jinchuurikis."

"I host Shukaku," Gaara says. "The one tailed beast."

"Bee-san host Gyuki, the eight tailed beast," Naruto remarks. "While I host Kurama, the nine tailed beast."

The teen heroes stare at the two leaders in amazement while the heroes are surprise. Seeing these men who have suffered of being neglected and criticize stand before them as leaders truly cause the Justice League to have more respect for them.

Naruto then declares seriously, "Justice League and Young Justice. I thank you all for being there for Shadow Beast. All I-we ever wanted was to protect the child, but many events got in the way of our desire. I am glad that Shadow Beast was able to meet you all. I truly thank you."

Kid Flash, reverting back to his usual character, smirks, "No worries Mr. Hokage. That's who we are; saving people here and there, you know; what super heroes usually do."

Gaara then offers, "What can we do to thank you all?"

Before anybody can speak up, Kaldur shoots up, "Please let Shadow Beast return with us."

Everyone then stare at the younger Atlantean in concern, confusion, relief.

"Why," Naruto questions.

Aqualad confidently answers, "Because she is apart of the team and apart of the family; our family."

Naruto then interrogates slightly, "Is there any other reason?"

"I-" Aqualad is ready to answer, but he pause. Was there another reason? Why is it that he wanted Shadow Beast back so much? Why is it that everytime he see the masked girl, his lips would lift in a small smile. Why is that?

 **SLAM!**

"Naruto!" a feminine voice exclaims! Everyone turn around again to Hinata running in while panting. "Shadow Beast disappear!"


	17. Scroll XVII

"What!" exclaims the present Kazekage.

Naruto, though outside seems to be calm and collected, but inside he is truly pissed off. The blonde hair leader then calls the previous group inside his office. "Kiba! Chouji! Shino! Lock down all the gates. No one leave Konoha from this instant on! Neji! Hinata! I want you two to pinpoint Eiju's exact location! Sakura, I want you on stand by with the medic team in case one of us get injured! Shikamaru! Please give out an announcement to everyone that we are on lockdown. Ino, link everyone in this room up! Gaara, Tenten, Lee, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke, you're with me. Itachi! Have your team patrol the borders. Anyone tries to leave, take them in or taken them down! I want all ANBUs patrolling the streets and protecting the people!"

The heroes can only stand on the side, yet again. The fury in Naruto's bright electric blue eyes paralyze the heroes' bodies. Seeing him give orders and bringing out tactics truly prove that the said man is one of the most powerful and strongest man to live on earth, both physically and mentally.

"Justice League," Naruto claims, "Young Justice. I hope you can hang around here for a while. I would like you to join, but because this is my city and home, it is my duty to protect. Please. Don't get involved."

Before any of the Justice Leaguers can protest, Batman cuts in, "If it was anything else Lord Hokage, I would agree. However, this matter involves Shadow Beast. Naruto-san, we may only have known Shadow Beast for a few months, but she had bonded with almost everyone in the league; especially the Young Justice. Your city or not, we are going to help you."

"He sure is being a hypocrite by saying that," Hawk Woman mutters to Superman; to only have him retorts back, "But that shows us how much Shadow Beast have change us."

Naruto gives the Bat a stern stare and then moves his gaze to the rest of the heroes to only find the same determination running through their eyes. Giving a sigh of defeat, Naruto then speaks up, "Alright. If you can, Hawk Woman-san, Green Lantern-san, Flash-san, Kid Flash-kun, please patrol the perimeters with the Akatsuki. They will show you the way. Martian Manhunter-san and Miss Martian-chan, please stay and help Ino connect mind link with everyone. Green Arrow-san, I believe you are good with long distance shooting. I hope you can follow my group from far and cover our back. Zatanna-chan, you are a magician correct? Then please come with my group; we might need you to create a barrier of sort to keep the damage inside. The rest of you, please join my group. We will be meeting up with my wife and her cousin."

" _Naruto?_ " Hinata calls her husband telepathically, her voice rings throughout everyone's heads. " _We found Eiju. However…_ "

Naruto then questions, "What happen Hinata?"

Sasuke, who has left along with the other ninjas a few minutes before, grunts out, " _You aren't going to like it._ "

"Alright," the Prophecy Child agrees. "Everyone, let's move out."

Just as the tall man was about to open the door, the door suddenly pushes open; slamming right into the Hokage's face as a high pitched and childish voice rings out, "OJI-SAN!"

The heroes quickly take a step back, completely forgetting about the Hokage, and let the said blonde man fall on his back while holding his aching face. In a blur, a something dark pounces on the Hokage and lands on his chest. On top of the wincing man is a little girl, no older than 3, with beautiful bright grey eyes with no pupil, dark blue hair, and a line marking on both of her cheeks. The little girl continues to smack Naruto's cheek while questioning him, "Oji-san, whea is Tachi-ni? He was subbose to hewp me with my pwesent fow you!" (Grandfather, where is Brother Tachi? He was suppose to help me with my present for you!)

"Hinagiku?" groans Naruto as he stare at the little girl. "What are you doing here?"

"Hm?" the said child tilts her head sideway, her face submerge in confusion. "Oji-san?"

Most of the warriors are surprise that they can understand the little girl to such extent. Though it is soon explain to the foreigners why they were able to understand the girl.

"We have connected everyone's minds with each other, in which also allow us to break the language barrier between our groups," Martian Manhunter comments.

After regaining his strength, Naruto slowly sits up while holding onto the little girl. As the blonde man stands up, he gently carries the little girl on his hip, one hand supporting her buttocks while the other against her back.

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience," Naruto bows his head. "This is my granddaughter, Hinagiku. Hinagiku, say hello."

"Hewo!" exclaims the girl as she bounce on her grandfather's hip excitedly, "My name is Hinagiku Nara! I am de Hokage's gwanddaughta. Who o you peopo? You dwess weid!" (Hello! My name is Hinagiku Nara! I am the the Hokage's granddaughter. Who are you people? You dress weird!)

"What are you doing here Hinagiku?" Naruto reprimanded the little girl; "You're suppose to be with your mom and dad."

Hinagiku then whines while puffing her pink cheeks, "Demo, I want to see you!"

Naruto sighs, "Not now sweetheart. I'm busy. Besides, its not safe to be on the street right now."

Sighing, Hinagiku nods with her eyes looking down, "Okay."

Out of nowhere, the leader of the group call Akatsuki appears in the room.

"There you are Hinagiku," Itachi retorts as he takes Hinagiku out of the Hokage's arms. "I have been looking everywhere for you. I'm sorry for not watching her carefully, Lord Hokage."

"Neh Tachi-nii!" the dark blue hair girl asks, "Why don't you call Oji-san Oji-san? Why do you call him Hokage? He is ouw Oji-san you know."

Ignoring Hinagiku's comment, Itachi bows, "I will take her home and continue my patrol."

The young lad then disappears before Naruto can say anything. Naruto stays silent for a while, his mind racing with different thoughts. After a while, Naruto then states, "We must take action. Everyone to their station please."


End file.
